An Unreal Reunion
by Munchkin Jeeves
Summary: Cara Wallace finds out that she was adopted and heads over to La Push to live with her real sister Emily after a tragic accident. What happens this shy scottish girl meets the pack and catches one wolf's eye?
1. Chapter 1

Cara POV

"Flight 789 to Forks now boarding." The voice announced over the tannoy. "This is it, it's now or never." I think to myself as I slowly make my way to the gate.

My name is Cara , and I have just buried my parents, and then to add to my horror to find out that I was adopted and my real parents are also dead, but I have an older sister who lives in a strange little place called La Push. This then leads me to be standing at gate 6 in Edinburgh Airport deciding my future. Should I forget this new information and live my ignorant life and go back to my boring life as a nobody or should I, for once, do the outrageous thing and start a new life, with my new sister?

"To hell with it!" I mutter as I walk through the gate to my new life.

Emily POV

"When will she be here?" "What does she look like?" "Is she single?" All these questions were getting thrown at me by the pack as they wolfed down their dinner.

"The only one I can answer is that her plane will be landing in about an hour." I smile at the thought of this. I finally have a sister. I always wanted one and always thought of Leah as a sister, but that one worked out well. Sam then walks in through the front door and before I can turn around to greet him, his hands are already around my waist as he whispers sweet nothings into my ear. I giggle quietly at him and then turn to kiss him gently. "Come on we need to head to the airport" He sighs and then turns to address the pack. "You lot better not be here when we get back or none of Emily's cooking for a week." He eyes all of them one by one until, Colin one of the younger members blurts out "Why, we all wanna meet her." I look at him and sweetly but sarcastilcally say to him "You don't want to meet her, you want to sleep with her. I know how your little hormonal teenage mind works." He huffed as he finished his cherry muffin.

Cara POV

As I walk out the baggage claim in search of my sister, a new panic washes over me. What if she doesn't like me? What if she denies me as her sister? I feel my heart slowly tense up. I can't deal with any more heartache, I've had enough to last me a life time. With my guitar in one hand and my case in the other I move forward, one step at a time, this was how this would go one step at a time.

As I keep walking forward I see a big sign with my name on it and a couple holding it. This can't be right, can it? I am the palest person I know but this girl defenitly isn't. As I approach them she runs towards me a hugs me like she's never letting go. My heart tells me not let her.

" Hi I'm Emily, your sister. And this is Sam, my fiancé." She near enough sings as she pulls me back into a hug. I look at Sam and take a tiny step back. "Whoa he's big, remind me never to peeve him off." I mutter as I go to grab my bags. He sniggers gently and takes my bags from me and starts heading out to the car.

"Oh you're gonna love it here Cara, the boys are all looking forward to meeting you." Emily says as we are heading out to the car with her arms linked. I stop abruptly. Boys, oh no this isn't going to end well.


	2. Chapter 2

Hey guys! Forgot to write the disclaimer in the first chapter.

I do not own anything anything bar Cara sadly

Chapter Two

Cara POV

All the way to La Push, Emily told me all about herself while Sam drove but occasionally he would look at his mirror to get a glimpse of Emily, all I could think of was that I love a guy to look at me like that, but that's never going to happen. Sam noticed the sadness in my eyes and asked me if I was ok. I could only nod. How could I tell them what happened, they would disown me, well that's what he told me they would do.

About an hour later we were in La Push and I looked in awe. It was one of the cutest, peaceful places I have ever seen. " Addison Would love it here." I said. "Oh is she your friend?" Emily asked me. "Yeah, I couldn't have made it through all this without her." I fought a tear back "I don't know what I'm going to do without her. When we made it to the house, I was shocked. I was expecting some big town house going by the size of Sam, but I was sorely mistaken. It looked like something out of snow white, I loved it. Sam opened my door and helped me out, I couldn't help but cringe at his touch. " Are you ok, you are well roasting." Sam looked at me confused. "Well roasting?" I realised that there was going to be a slight language barrier. "Yeah it means really hot, but not attractive wise." I realised my mistake suddenly. "Not that I'm saying your not attractive or anything, just tha." He cut me off with his booming laughter and gave me a massive bear hug . "The guys are gonna eat you alive little one." He whispered to me as he settled me back on to my feet. I suddenly felt very afraid as I followed him and Emily into the house.

Emily showed me to my room and I could not believe my eyes! It was the perfect shade of teal, had a huge king size bed in the middle of it and on the desk was my laptop and my photo frames of all my friends. I turned around to thank Sam and Emily but they weren't there. I put my ipod in and started unpacking my clothes into the wardrobe and drawers they put in my room. When I finished with my clothes I thought I should head down and offer to help with dinner. "Hey Emily, would you like a hand?" Emily turned to me and smiled. "It's all done, all we need t do is put it in the car and then we can leave." I looked at her with a big case of confusion, "Leave?" "Oh we forgot to tell you." She started "There is a big bonfire up in the cliffs and since remember I told you that Sam works with the Elder Council." I nodded " Well they all attend and so do all the workers and family." She finished laughing like there was a big joke I was missing. " So what time will you and Sam be back then?" Now it was Emily's turn to be confused. " Oh no silly you're coming with us, everyone is really looking forward to meeting you." She smiled very sweetly at me. I decided to go upstairs after loading the car and put about four extra layers on and change form ugg boots to converse. Something wasn't right here. Why are they having a Bonfire in the middle of November aren't they going to be really cold? And how many people are going to be there, we have enough food to feed the whole of the town, Oh God, everyone is going to be there. I hate meeting people, I'm not very good at it. Suddenly there was a knock at my door, I jumped that high they would have to peel me off the ceiling. " Cara we're leaving." Sam said at the other side of the door. "Just coming!" I shout back hoping my voice sounded braver than I felt. It's only a Bonfire, what's the worst that can happen?

Sorry about the shortness, will be getting longer. Updates are highly appreciated! J


	3. Chapter 3

Hey thanks to my AMAZING reviewers, you guys rock my socks!

TheAmazinAsh-Bash

Aliben

Blacks Werewolfa

Caleb's Babe

Cara POV

I have never felt so nervous and terrified in my 16 years of existence. Why were all these people looking forward to meeting me? I'm not that special, just your average 16 year old, nothing pretty or special over here, just me. I tried to get out of it, saying that I wasn't feeling well, but I'm not very good at the whole lying thing, it makes me feel bad. So we are now on our way to the Bonfire. On the way we picked up Claire, Emily's niece. "Hi I'm Cwaire!" She shouted at me when she got in, she made me laugh, very chatty for a five year old. We finally reached the cliffs. "Man its bloody freezing!" I say as we start heading up to where the voices were. We got about two feet away when my heart sped up. "I can't do this." I said quietly. A warm hand was on my shoulder, then a couple of seconds later and Sam turned me to face him and looked me right in the eye and softly told me "No one here is EVER going to hurt you, you're safe here." and grabbed me into a huge hug. With that hug he gave me so much brotherly love and affection, more love than I had ever experienced in my entire life. Claire then grabbed my hand and was telling me all about her best friend Quil. "Will Quil be here tonight? He sounds just fabby Claire." she smiled so brightly I could see all of little baby teeth.

Everyone just stared when we arrived to the bonfire. This really was a bad idea. What was with the guys in La Push. I had asked Sam earlier if he worked out a lot and they only response I got was "If that's what you want to call it." I felt very intimidated and wanted to swap ages with Claire just so I could hide behind Emily's legs. God to be five again, life could be so different. I was brought out of my day dream by one of the gym junkies as he shook me to get my attention. "Are you ok?" He asked "Yeah I'm fine, sorry freaky moment." I joked, he seemed to laugh with me. "I'm Seth, you must be Cara." "Only in days ending in Y." I smiled at him.

Seth introduced me to all the guys and the girls. I was greeted with a hug by Quil, Embry, Kim and Jared. I got a wave from Paul who was trying to stuff an entire burger into his mouth, yuck. The two younger ones, Colin and Brady looked me up and down and winked at me. Leah, Seth's older sister just ignored me. The guys were nice, but the younger ones, I was tempted to throw head first off the cliff, immaturity I swear they are never going to get rid of it. I was somehow roped into playing football even though, in Scotland, where I'm from, its played with a round ball on the ground. All I was told was to catch the ball and throw it to either Seth or Paul. I ended up catching the ball, but before I could throw it to either of them, I was tackled to the ground by Leah. Sam was over in an instant checking I wasn't hurt. "I'm fine Sam really." I tried to reassure him as I wiped the sand of my jeans. He looked like he was going to rip Leah's throat out. Come to think of it, they all looked like that. "I think I'm just gonna go sit with Kim and get a drink." I smiled at Leah to show her there were no hard feelings, but that seemed to make her angrier, so I just turned around and as I did I thought I hit a brick wall.

"Oh my god are you ok?" A unfamiliar husky voice asked me as he picked me up effortlessly.

"Yah I'm fine. Yip no blood or broken bones" I giggled.

"Its not funny you could have been hurt." He whispered sounding extremely angry

I didn't even have the courage to look him in the eye and tried to get round him to save future hassle and embarrassment. But no he wasn't having that. He grabbed my elbowed and with his other hand lifted my chin, so he could look me in the eye. When I looked up I thought I had died and gone to heaven. The man in front of me was a god. He looked like Zeus had made him by hand. After about a minute of our staring competition, Sam came over rather peeved and dragged the boy away. I went to sit with Kim, Jared's girlfriend.

"Having a good time?" She asked as I sat down.

"Yeah apart from getting tackled and walking straight into some guy. I think I peeved Leah off though."

Kim giggled and Jared commented " Everyone peeves her off, we can't help it." He then left to get another hot dog.

"How can they all eat so much, god I've had one burger and I'm full, I mean I think that's Paul's twelth burger." Kim just let out another laugh and then said " So you met Jacob?" I looked confused but then remembered "Oh was that Mr Brick wall? Yeah he just looked at me really weird and I swear he was fly fishing." Kim choked on her water when I said this.

After talking to Kim I went to head over to where Sam and Emily were sitting to go chat to them and ask Sam why he dragged that boy away. On the way over I passed Leah who thought it would be funny to trip me up, but it went wrong. She ended up near enough pushing me into the bonfire. I screamed as I saw the flames coming towards me, but they never got me. I suddenly felt two arms around my waist pulling me from them. I turned around to see Jacob pulling me away from the fire, and shout at Leah full force. "ARE YOU HONESTLY THAT BITTER AND TWISTED! TO PUSH THE POOR GIRL INTO THE FIRE!" He screamed at her. I couldn't really concentrate at that as my throat started to close up.

"EMILY! I CAN'T BREATHE!" I screamed as quickly as I could. Within a second Sam and Emily were around me panicking. "In my b-b-bag there is an inhaler, pass it quick." Emily ran to where I had discarded my bag and threw it to Sam who handed it to me. Everyone stopped and looked at me. An older woman ended up in front me checking my temperature as my breathing regulated again.

"She'll be ok, she just had a panic attack. Honey do you have these often?" She asked me as she took my hand and squeezed it gently.

"Only when there's confrontation or if fires involved." I tell her slowly. I swear someone growled at that point. I went to stand up but fell back down halfway through. When my butt hit the sand, I couldn't help but cry. I managed to get back up and run to the beach, ignoring the shouts of my name. I ended up halfway across the beach, near enough beating the ocean with the amount of tears flowing out of me.

A couple of minutes later I heard footsteps coming towards me. I tried to wipe my tears but a warm hand beat me to it. I turned to see Mr Brick - I mean Jacob looking at me with so much concern and pain in his eyes I just wanted to hug him. Wait time out, why would I want to hug a guy who near enough knocked me out with his pecks. But fair enough he did save me from the only thing that has ever terrified me in my entire life.

"I'm really sorry if I scared you back there, Leah is so stupid sometimes." He whispers as he wipes the last of my tears away.

"It's fine, I just didn't think a guy could scream that loud to be honest. And what is up with Leah? I mean fair enough if she has PMS or something but really what did I do to her for her to try and kill me twice in one night, I mean even Euan didn't try it twice in one night." I said with a sigh, but regretted it instantly.

"Who's Euan?" Jacob asked me with a look of anger in his eyes.

"No one, it doesn't matter, just drop it please." I pleaded and got up to head back to Emily and Sam.

"wait!" Jacob shouted from behind me and walked up behind me. He put his arm around my shoulder which made me nice and warm. I edged closer into his side and felt his arm go from my shoulder to my waist. I jumped away instantly. Jacob looked hurt.

"I'm sorry, I'm just really warm." I lied hoping he would either somehow believe me or hopefully take the hint and just drop the subject. Somehow he believed me. "Hell has officially frozen over." I laughed to myself, which bought me a 'you're crazy look' from Jacob.

When we got back, everything was packed up and the only people left were Sam, Emily and Billy, Jacob's dad.

Emily wrapped me in a hug when we reached them.

"Are you ok?" She asked me as she wiped the rest of the mascara off my face.

"I'm fine, really." And with that we all headed to the cars.

When we approached them Jacob came up to me and gave me a hug

"Goodnight beautiful." He whispered in my ear. I blushed and responded

"Goodnight Mr Brick Wall and thank you" and kissed his cheek before I headed to the car.

As we drove off, Jacob was still outside his car with the worlds biggest smile on his face.

What do you guys think? Does it make sense?


	4. Chapter 4

Hey! A big thanks to my reviewers, I wish I could hug you all!

Cara POV

I woke to the rain battering off my window and to the smell of cherry muffins. I swear I have never moved so fast in my life, I quickly got up out if bed and ran to the bathroom to have a quick shower. After my shower I dried my hair and pulled it into a ponytail.

Today is a summer dress kind of day. As I was fixing my ponytail, I heard a knock at my door. "Hey Cara, breakfasts out." Seth shouted over my music. "Be down in a minute, try and save me a muffin from bucket Paul!" I yell back. "Where on gods earth are my slippers?" I think to myself, I had them last night when we came in, but did I bring them up with me, or did I leave them downstairs after swatting that fly with one of them?

"Emily, have you seen my baffies?" I shout to Emily as I come down the stairs. This question was met with a table full of blank faces. "You made that word up!" Embry says as he sprays half a pancake at me. "no I didn't you tool, baffies is a Scottish word for slippers. that's it, I'm buying a Scottish to English dictionary for this house." I reply as I steal a muffin from Paul's plate. Its amazing how I've only been here a day and the guys already feel like brothers to me. About three seconds after I sit down I see two monkeys coming flying straight for my face, but luckily Embry grabs them before they hit me and out the corner of my eye I see a smirking Leah sitting on the couch "Isn't she just a ray of flippin sunshine" I mutter while nibbling on my muffin.

"So Cara, you up for going school shopping today?" Emily asks while she makes another batch of muffins. I choke on my muffin, which ends up with Paul, Seth and Colin laughing at me while Embry slaps my back to make sure I'm ok.

"School? I've never been to a normal school. Is this a good idea?" I worry out loud to myself which again gets me a table full of blank faces.

"What kind of school did you go to?" Colin asks really interested.

"I went to a music academy. It's the only thing I have ever been into, apart from cars and sports and my parents were very strict on what I was taught." I said with a tear forming in my eye. Its still quite hard thinking about my parents.

"Oh boo hoo poor little rich girl has to slum it with us poor kids who weren't born with a flipping trust fund. You better get a grip princess, cause none of us are here to be your slaves so take off the tiara and GROW UP! Cause mummy and daddy aren't here for you anymore!" she yelled. By this time Sam, Jared, Quil and Jacob had came into the house. That was it I had had enough.

"Who the hell do you think you are talking to me like that! Or anybody like that. Fair enough I was born with a trust fund, but I have never spent a single penny of it. And I am no fricking princess! If anyone around here is spoilt, its you little miss I'm Gonna act like a bitch and get my way with everything! Not anymore so tell me, what the hell is your problem? I mean did I offend you in anyway or do you just not like the fact the guys can have a conversation with me where they don't have to worry about whether or not I'm gonna rip their head off! And if you ever speak ill of my parent's again, so help me god, my foot will go so far up your ass, you're going to be coughing up bits of my converse for the next month! Got it?" I yelled at her with all the courage I could muster.

What happened next confused me. Leah jumped over the couch to get me but Jacob was in front of me before I could blink and Sam and Paul were dragging Leah out of the house. Emily looked at me terrified.

"Sorry about that outburst. I don't know what came over me. I'll be in my room." I whisper the last part as I head for the stairs, and as I'm heading I hear Colin say "That was hot" and Emily smacking him with the wooden spoon which was still in her hand, and I think it was Jacob who growled at him.

I lay on my bed with my laptop open and a new email pops up on my screen. Great its from Euan.

_Cara_

_Where the hell are you? Addison won't tell me where you are. I miss you babe. I need you, I can't be who I am without you. I love you and when I find out where ever you are, I'm going to show you that I do love you and that I've changed. if you don't respond, I will get it out of Addison where you are and if I have to get it from Addison, I won't be happy when I come to bring you home. We WILL be together_

_Love you always_

_Euan xxx_

Oh god why now? I swear, Euan and Leah are a match made in crazy heaven. I check the rest of my mail. 4 unread messages from Addison, as I go to read them, I get a video call request from the drama queen herself.

When she pops up on the screen I have never been so happy, but sad to see that insane smile.

"CARE BEAR! You're alive hallelujah!" She screeches into the microphone

"Yeah yeah I know, I'm sorry hun, things have been hectic here." I try to reason with her.

Addison has been my best friend since our first day at Craigenstones Academy of Arts when we were five. When we went up to high school, we both went to the Royal Academy of arts, but I studied music and English, while Addison studied Dance and art.

From the webcam call I could see her blonde hair had been dyed back to brown and she had somehow gotten paler.

We were chatting for a while when the forbidden subject came up; Euan

Euan is my ex-boyfriend. We dated for a while, until he got all stalker-ish so I told him to take a long walk off a short plank. But my parents weren't having it. He is blue blood and so is my family so when they were alive they expected me to marry him, but I can't now, not after everything that's happened. "No stop right there!" I tell myself. He won't scare me anymore.

"He tried to get me to tell him where you are. He really is going madder than he was." Addison says while fixing her hair.

"Is that even possible?" I laugh

"Cara are you ok in there?" Emily asks as she slowly opens the door.

"Yeah I'm fine. Wait Emily come here a minute please, I have someone here I want you to meet. Well see." After an hour of Addison telling Emily all my secrets, we say goodbye and me and Emily head downstairs to where the guys are playing some video game.

"So _Care Bear_." Paul sniggered "You up for some computer games with us?"

I throw one of my monkey slippers at Paul as he turns back round. Why didn't he flinch. I know he's a big guy, but he at least _felt _it hit him_._

"I don't know, I've never really played computer games before me. Will you teach me?" I said popping my head out the fridge.

"Yeah sure!" Seth shouts as he drags me over to the couch.

For the next four hours we sat and played computer games until a howl came strong from the woods. Two seconds later, all the guys and Leah darted out the house. Sam gave Emily a kiss and waved to me as he ran out the house, and Jacob came running back into the house, hugged me very tightly and whispered softly, "Stay In the house, I'll see you when I get back." and kissed my forehead before dashing out the door.

"OK, that really wasn't weird. Is that like their bat signal or something?" I asked Emily, she just laughed and headed back into the kitchen to, shock horror, cook.

The boys didn't come back that night. I was getting worried. What if some idiot chased them into the woods, I hope they're ok. There's only one thing that can cure a worried mind. Chocolate.

Whilst raiding the fridge and finding the chocolate that I hid from the guys and went to get out of the fridge, I heard the door open. In my panic I picked up one of Emily's pans and stupidly shouted "Wh who's there?". after that I felt a hand rest on my shoulder and before I could think about what I done. I smacked who ever was behind me square on the head with the pan.

Don't forget the reveiws! They are highly appreciated! XD


	5. Chapter 5

Thanks to my reviewers again! You guys are awesome!

Cara POV

"Ouch! Cara put the pan down I'm not gonna hurt you!" Jacob hissed at me as he grabbed the pan off me.

"Sorry Jacob. I heard someone and didn't know who it was. I'll get you some ice for you're head."

I pushed him through to sit on the couch while I switched the kitchen/living room light in and grabbed an ice pack out the freezer for him. I headed over to the couch were he was sitting. "Well done Cara. You've done nothing but think about him all day and what do you do, try to kill him with a bloody pan!" My head yelled at me.

He laughed at me as I placed the ice pack over the very small bump that was on his head. "Well at least we're even for me knocking you off you're feet yesterday."

"I really am sorry about hitting you with a pan. I don't mean to be rude, but why are you here this late?"

"Well, I told you that I would be back, I just didn't think it would be this late." He smiled. I swear, I could stare at his smile all day if I was allowed. Yeah that's just not creepy Cara!

"So where were you? I was worried." His smiled dropped when I asked him this

"We were out checking for lee-, I mean bad guys, there's one on the loose." A wave of panic shot through me. What if he got near the guys, I mean yeah their big, but come on this psycho had a knife or a gun. They wouldn't stand a chance. A tear fell from my eye. What if they got hurt, they would be leaving me just like my parents, real and adopted.

"I, excuse me." I said before I went to turn around but Jacob grabbed me back down to the couch and cuddled me into his lap.

"You don't have to hide anything from me. I'm here for you, for anything at anytime." He cooed into my ear as he cradled me in his arms.

"I'm scared that you're going to get hurt." I sobbed "Enough people have left me. I don't know why, but if you got hurt I would kill me. Just the thought if it hurts me." I could barely get the last part of that sentence out. If it was possible, Jacob held me even closer to him. I was about to drift to sleep when Sam, Jared and Paul came bursting through the front door. I swear they just about had to peel me off the ceiling. Then seeing Jared with a giant gash in his arm didn't make me feel any safer.

"Oh my go Jared! You're hurt. Was it that bad guy you're after. I'll get you some antiseptic and a bandage, don't move!" I panicked. How could they just stand there while Jared was hurt.

"Jacob, why don't you take Cara up to bed, while we look after Jared." Sam said, well more commanded Jacob.

"Come on Cara." Jacob said as he lifted me to take me up the stairs, away from the guys.

"Night guys. Hope you're arm feels better Jared."

"Don't worry Care Bear. I'll be good as new in the morning!" Jared shouts back

When we reach my room, Jacob places me very carefully in my bed, places the covers over me, kisses my forehead before heading to the door.

"Jacob, wait." He stops instantly. "Will you stay here for a while, I mean if you don't want to its fine, but I was quite comfortable down stairs." I can just feel blush turning the same red as my hair.

"I would love to _Care Bear_" I am never going to get rid of that name. that's it Addison, you're a dead woman walking. Jacob came to lie next to me and wrapped his arms around me. That's the last thing I remember of that night.

I woke up that morning with a Jacobless bed. But replacing Jacob, was a note

_Cara_

_I'm sorry I wasn't there to see you're beautiful face when you woke up. Let me make it up to you. Meet me at third beach at four o'clock._

_Jacob._

What a way to start a day, I thought to myself as I headed to my bathroom

Breakfast was uneventful, just the occasional dirty look form Leah, and of course, Emily's cherry muffins. I decided to wait until the guys had left to tell Emily about my date with Jacob. I mean it is a date, isn't it? I know I only met him a couple of days ago, and he had already saved me, saw me cry and I have nearly knocked him out with Emily's best frying pan (which I still hadn't told her about). Maybe he just wanted to be friends? I don't think I could handle another Euan situation. I mean, I'm only sixteen, my parents have died, for me to find out I was adopted, for me to **Then **find out that they had died too. Then to find out that I had an arranged marriage organised the day that I was 'born', to the worlds biggest psychopath on the planet who would stalk me and try to kill me. That was not a fun birthday. Maybe I should tell Emily soon, and Jacob. I know that he's hiding something from me, so I'll tell him when he tells me.

"Hey Jared, how's you're arm this morning?" I ask eating the last cherry muffin, much to Collin's dissapointment.

"Its fine Cara." He said tiredly.

"How can it be OK? you're arm had a chunk out of it just hours ago." I pull up his sleeve thinking he's just being macho in front of the rest of the guys, but nothing was there.

"I swear there was a huge scar there last night." I gasped.

"It wasn't that big Cara, honestly." Jared said trying to calm me

"DON'T LIE TO ME. I HATE LIARS!" I screamed at him and stomp out the house, barging past Sam and an extremely confused and scared Quil.

I didn't know or care where I was going. I hate liars. I've had enough pain and lies to last me a lifetime. I found myself at first beach sitting on a log, feeling like my heart was going to explode. Why do people have to lie? Why couldn't I just have a normal family, who would never hurt me or lie to me. A family who would love me.

I was brought out of my little day dream by an unfamiliar voice.

"La tua cantante." He said.

I jumped of the log on shock.

"Who are you?" I asked, backing away from the log and getting a good look at the man infront of me.

He had the palest skin I have ever seen, and the strangest part was he was sparkling slightly. His eyes terrified me. They were blood red. Maybe he just wore some freaky contact lenses, the sight of the man enticed me, but scared me at the same time.

"My name isn't important just now. You will find out in time."

He started making his way towards me. Now I was beyond worried. He had me backed up against one of the biggest rocks on the beach.

"I should go. My sister will be worried about me." I went to push myself away from the awkward scenario. Bad move. He pushed me back against the rock with some force.

"You smell like dog." He said as he started smelling me hair.

"You're mine." He whispered possessively before giving me a chaste kiss and disappearing with a smirk on his face.

I walked back to Emily's house dazed and confused. When I got there, Emily was the only one in the house. She hugged me as soon as I set foot in the door.

"Honey are you ok? You ran out here so fast, I thought you weren't coming back." She hugged me tighter. At this point I asked her

"What does la tua cantante mean?"She let me go, but the look on her face worried me. It was a look of sheer horror.

"Where did you hear that?" She asked me

"Some creepy guy on the beach said -"

At this point Sam, Paul and Jared came bursting through the door. Paul grabbed me and roared

"WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN AND WHO WITH?" He was shaking really hard and hurting me in the process.

"Paul, let her go!" Sam commanded him

"Can't you smell it! He's been near her! What if he killed her!" He yelled gripping me tighter. I screamed in pain. Paul let me go and Jared's arms replaced Paul's comforting me while Sam dragged Paul outside.

"Cara, sweetie, what happened?" Jared asked while rubbing soothing circles on my arms.

Paul and Sam came back into the house. I flinched when Paul came near me.

"I'm so sorry. Look I shouldn't have scared you like that, but you're the little sister I never had." He had tears in his eyes. I hugged him to tell him I'll be fine.

I told them about the guy at the beach.

"We'll call everyone over for a meeting." Sam ordered. "And have Cullen come over to check Cara's injuries." Paul grimaced "Just to make sure there's no serious damage."

About five minutes later, the door bell rang. Emily answered it and hugged the couple at the door.

"Cara this is Doctor Cullen and his wife Esme." Emily said as they made their way to the couch next to me. When I saw them properly, I ran off the couch and hid behind Paul who was now sitting at the kitchen table. The resemblance to the Doctor and the guy on the beach was scary. Sam spoke up.

"Her encounter at the beach has left her terrified."

"That's ok Sam." Carlisle spoke softly "Cara, its ok, I'm not going to hurt you. I'm going to check you here and the boys can stay."

I made my way over to the couch where Doctor Cullen was. Ten minutes later I was done.

"Just bruised, no broken bones." he smiled as he packed his bag.

"Thank you Doctor Cullen , and sorry about before." I sighed embarrassed.

"It's ok Cara, and please call me Carlisle." He gave me a gentle pat on the shoulder as he walked over to Sam.

"Emily you have to give me that cake recipe. Bella won't stop talking about how good it is." Esme said to Emily.

The Cullens left a few minutes later and Carlisle didn't look happy. I wonder what Sam said to him?

The guys turned up just after the Cullens left. As soon as Jacob saw me, his arms were around me and he looked like he was going to kill Paul, painfully and slowly.

"Why did you go to the beach by yourself? We were going to meet there later." Jacob whispered in my ear.

"I had to get out the house, I didn't expect to see an Italian speaking pale dude with red eyes at the bloody beach!" I responded, getting quite sick of getting treated like a flipping five year old.

"Cara I'm sorry, but its not safe!" Jacob yelled back at me.

"That's not my fault! Maybe you guys aren't doing you're jobs properly then!" I yelled back at him, quite happy with my response.

Jacob looked so hurt at this. To stop myself giving into his face, I stomped up the stairs. But screamed when I entered my room.

_Don't forget to hit the nice big review button. I will really appreciate it! XD_


	6. Chapter 6

Hey a big thanks to my reviewers! Sorry it took me so long to update, life is pretty hectic for a teenager and I'm sure you'll all agree!

Cara POV

"Sam!" I screamed at the top of my lungs.

"Cara hon, what is it?" He asked a second after getting to my bedroom. I handed him the note that was on my bed.

_I told you, you're mine. No puppy will ever claim you_

_La Tua Cantante_

Sam ran back downstairs, towing me with him. Jacob tried to sit me on his knee, but I pulled away from him. The look on his face broke my heart. I have to get out of here. I headed to the door, but Jacob was slightly faster.

"You are not leaving this house Cara." He said.

"What are you going to do? Lock me in the house?" I roared at Jacob.

"If I have to yeah!" Jacob was smug at this point.

"You are such a neanderthal!" I screamed at him.

I stomped back up the stairs into the spare room and slammed the door behind me. I went to climb out the window, but saw Brady and Colin stationed under the window. I cursed under my breath as I headed over to the bookcase. I grabbed the big leather book

"Quileute Legends? Hmm"

I ended up falling asleep in the chair in the spare room. I had such a weird dream.

I was back at the beach and the red eyed guy was there, but his eyes were black. He approached me and started playing with my hair.

"You look good enough to eat, or should I say drink" And with that, he sunk his teeth into my neck

I woke up screaming. My hand went to my neck and made me scream even louder.

"Honey what's wrong?" A sleepy Emily asked me. I showed Emily my neck, which made her scream.

Sam was in the room not a second later. He growled and then ran out the room. Emily went to get a cloth for my neck. Jacob, Seth , Paul and Quil turned up at the house while Emily was fixing my neck. Jacob saw me when we met the guys in the living room. He started shaking and walked out the house.

Jacob came back about an hour later. When he walked in, I felt all my anger disappear when his eyes met mine. I walked up to him and hugged him. I felt so protected when Jacob wrapped his arms around my fragile body. We went to sit on the couch with Sam and Emily. They were whispering softly to each other. I only caught the end of what Sam was saying.

"That bloodsucker is not getting this close to you or Cara again."

It was too late to argue with Sam about what he called that guy.

Jacob sat me on his lap and I snuggled into his bare chest. Does this boy ever wear a t-shirt? I mean not that I'm complaining or anything, come to think of it, none of the guys wear t-shirts. Weird. About four yawns later, I said goodnight to everyone and headed up the stairs. I nipped into the bathroom first, before going to bed. When I got into my room, Jacob was sprawled over my bed

"Can I help you Mr Black?" I sighed at him

"Yeah you can get your butt into bed before you collapse." He got up to help me into bed.

"I take it your staying again tonight?" I asked him hopeful.

"If you want me too" He pulled the biggest puppy pout.

We spent about an hour talking. Jacob told me about his dad and his two sisters Rachel and Rebbecca. He also told me all about Bella. I felt a pang of jealousy when he brought up Bella, but the name rung a bell. I felt bad for Jacob when he told me about him loving her, but she loving someone else. I mean Jacob is sweet, caring and down to earth and have you seen his body! That's a bonus! Who would pass on that? I wouldn't! Not that I'm into Jacob or anything. He then asked me the question I was dreading.

"So what about you're family?" He asked me.

Oh god here we go

"Basically, my family had my life planned out before they even had me. I was going to the academy and marry for money not love. But I still love them and miss them. My brother back home was the best. He always came to pick me up from the academy every weekend and I'd go to his house for the weekend. I was in the middle of helping him and his fiancée plan their wedding. I sighed

"What about your friends?"

"I wasn't exactly miss popular back home. I had one really close friend Addison." I thought back to our video chat the other day. "She always makes me laugh and had been there for me through everything that happened. We've been best friends since I can remember."

Jacob kept his eyes on me through my whole speech

"Sorry I must be boring you." I said out of breath

"You could never bore me Cara." He whispered as he pushed a strand of hair from my face. His face was now about three centimetres away from mine. I had a horrible flashback and Jacob's head started to morph into Euan's. I gasped and backed away.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to make you uncomfortable." Jacob sighed as he backed away from me.

I have never felt so horrible in my entire life. I had this really cute guy who had already saved my life, cradled me to sleep and blocked out the hellish nightmare that I had still been living a couple of days ago. I grabbed Jacob's hand to pull him back

"Jacob, you didn't make me uncomfortable. I have never been good when it came to teenage stuff.. My whole life had been planned out. When I was younger, I didn't play with dolls or anything. I was taught how to play instruments and how to be the perfect wife. I'm basically a robot. When I got in that argument with Leah, it was the most liberating experience. I was able to day what I felt, without being reprimanded for my actions."

Jacob had a grin that could give the Chesire Cat a run for his money after my speech. He wrapped his arms around me and snuggled me into him.

"So does this mean that you're not leaving?" He asked hopeful.

"Nothing could ever make me leave." I whisper into his chest.

I woke up the next morning to Jacob's gentle snoring. He looked so innocent lying there. His hair was so messy, but it looked so hot. I gave him a gentle nudge. No movement. I gave him a harder nudge and thankfully it woke him up.

"Morning J!" I sang happily.

"J? That's a new one." He said groggily

"Good. Then I'm the only one who can call you it." I kissed his cheek on my way to the bathroom. When I got back, Jacob was flicking through one of the music books I brought with me.

"So music is a big part of your life then?" He asked as he put the book back.

"Yip. If it wasn't for music, I don't think I would have lasted this long." He just kept flashing that smile at me. I swear, he's gonna make some girl really happy one day. I had a flash of panic when I thought this. Jacob might not always be here, I mean maybe he already has a girlfriend and he's just being nice to me, but I've took it the wrong way. Oh my god, he doesn't like me, he's only been nice to me. What an idiot I've been. I just smiled slightly back and headed down to breakfast. Jacob looked confused but followed me anyway.

We headed downstairs for breakfast. When we got there, Leah and Quil were sleeping on the couches in the living room, and Emily cooking in the kitchen.

"Jacob, would you get the crash cymbal from the spare room please." I asked him quietly. I was so glad that Sam had played the drums when he was a kid. Jacob was back within seconds with the cymbal in his hand and a confused look on his face.

I placed the cymbal right next to Leah's head and saw a smile form on Jacob's head as he figured out what I was going to do. Emily shook her head dismissively as I reached for the biggest ladel available. Sam, Jared and Paul had entered the living room and had looks of horror on their faces.

"This is what you get for being a huge pain in everyone's ass." I mutter as I smack the cymbal as hard as I can with the ladel.

Leah shot up screaming and Quil fell off the couch. Jacob grabbed me by the waist and hid me behind the guys while Leah put the pieces together.

"Who the hell done this! I'm going to rip them to pieces!" Leah screamed at the top of her lungs. I burst into a fit of laughter.

"I'm sorry but I couldn't resist, it had to be done." I giggled at her. Then Leah scared me completely. She laughed WITH me.

"Alright, I'll give you that one." She smiled at me and headed to the kitchen, but kicking a sleeping Quil on the way.

After breakfast, Me, Leah and Emily headed out so I could get some new things for school. Leah was scaring me. Over night her whole attitude toward me had changed. I wonder if it had anything to do with her 'chat' with Sam. Whatever it was thank god! We had quite a challenge leaving. Sam and Jacob weren't happy. We broke Sam down in seconds, but Jacob was a challenge.

"Jacob, she'll be fine, she's with me for gods sake!" Leah growled at him.

"J, I'll be extra careful, unless you want to sit in all those shops while we spend hours trying on new tops and shoes and talk fashion for hours." I say trying to scare him off.

"If you're leaving this house I'm going." He near enough growled at me. Man this guy won't budge.

"OK. But Leah needs to head into Victoria Secret to get new stuff for her girlie weekend." I retaliate. Jacob's face was a picture.

"Oh well maybe I'll just stay here and see you when you get back." Jacob stuttered. This made me smile. This guy can take on crazies, but when it comes to a lingerie shop, the boy can't handle it. I'll have to

remember that little trick.

We had a really good time hanging out just us girls. When we were in a cute little boutique, this little pixie girl came running up to Emily.

"Emily! How are you?" The little girl shrieked at her.

"Alice! Hi, I'm fine. This is my little sister, Cara." Emily introduced me to Alice

"Hi Cara. Carlisle and Esme told us all about you. You must come over and visit us soon." She said and hugged me after words.

After talking to Alice for about an hour, we said our goodbyes and headed out to our car. Leah stiffened as we reached the car. About two minutes later, Alice was at the car. I screamed when I saw her.

"Alice, you scared me." I said once I got my breath back.

"Cara, Emily, you have to come home with me. Leah alert the guys, you were right to stiffen up there. Cara is in danger. I'll take her and Emily with me to keep them safe, everyone is at the house.

"Emily what's going on?" I ask beginning to panic slightly

"Honey its ok. You're going to be safe. Go with Alice." Emily began pushing me to Alice.

"Where are you going?" I ask now really panicked

"I'm going with Leah. I'll meet you at the Cullen house, its ok, go."

Before I could respond I was in a yellow Porshe and speeding away from Leah and Emily. Can my life get any weirder?


	7. Chapter 7

_TheAmazingAsh-BashWhitedragon92_

_BlacksWerewolfa_

These guys are the best!

Chapter Seven

Cara POV

Alice sped up to the Cullen house. I really began to worry. Alice hadn't said a word once we set foot in the car. We reached the Cullen house a couple of minutes later. When we reached the house, Esme and Carlisle were there to greet us.

"Cara, its nice to see you again." Esme said as she hugged me.

"I wish it was on better circumstances though Esme." I said as we entered the house, or should I say estate. Carlisle and Alice were behind us.

The living room was filled with very pale teenagers. Carlisle introduced me to everyone.

"Cara, this is Emmette, Rosalie, Jasper, Edward and Bella."

Bella, that couldn't be the same Bella could it? Well we'll soon find out.

Emmette came up and gave me a big hug. "So how clumsy are you then?"

Rosalie smacked his shoulder and gave me a little smile. "Sorry about him, he's like a giant teddy bear. You get used to him."

Edward made a really strange gasping noise and fled out the house. Bella wasn't fast behind him. Alice and Jasper were in a deep conversation about something. Jasper looked at me and a wave of clam washed over me.

"Lets go get you something to eat." Esme and Rosalie said as they pulled me into the kitchen.

Myself, Rosalie and Esme were sitting in the kitchen eating cupcakes when a scream came from the living room. We all ran from the kitchen to see what was going on. As I reached the entrance to the living room, I was grabbed from behind.

"LET ME GO!" I screamed at my kidnapper. I felt something at my neck and then it all went black.

I woke up in a dark room. This is so not good I thought. My head was pounding.

"She's awake." A strange voice said.

"Mmmm she smells so good. I want a taste." Another voice said

"No. She's wanted alive. Damien wants her so he can either turn her or drink her dry." The first voice said. I finally got a good a look at them. They looked so much like they strange boy that I met at the beach. The pale skin, the eyes the coolness. Coolness, cold ,cold ones,. Oh my god. They're vampires. Great just when I thought my life couldn't get any worse a vampire decides that I smell yummy and wants to suck me dry. Ain't my life fabby.

"Well for a girl who had a coven of vampires, a wolf pack and even one who had claimed you protecting you, it was so easy to get to you."

Vampire Coven? Wolf Pack? I know these guys are going to kill me but what the hell?

"Vampire coven? Wolf pack? What are you talking about?" I ask them

"You really don't know? You are not as intelligent as you look." One of the voices said.

"Fair enough you're probarly going to kill me, but there is no need to insult me!" I yelled at the pale figures.

"You really shouldn't have said that." They growled and started heading towards me. One of them grabbed me and pulled my head to the side. Great, they're going to kill me. Just as one of the vampires were going to sink their teeth into my neck, the door burst open and two werewolves came rushing through the door.

"How did they find us? Our scents were masked?" One of the voices said.

Another 4 werewolves came rushing through the door along with Emmette and Rosalie Cullen. One of the vampires tried to bite me, but one of the wolves sprung into action and physically ripped the arm off my attacker. Before I could scream like my head was telling me to, I was in a set of warm arms and was out the door. I started hyperventalating at this point.

"Sssshhhhhh, honey your safe I've got you." Jacob was cooing in my ear. "No one is going to hurt you anymore." That was the last thing I heard before I blacked out for the second time today.

When I woke up I heard voices all around me.

"Is she ok?"

"She stinks"

"Will you lot shut up and let her sleep."

I jumped up at the sound of the voices. I tried to head to the door but Jacob caught me.

"Honey, you're safe. No one is going to hurt you anymore, not when I'm here." Jacob was hugging me to my chest. I started to push him away and he looked up at me hurt. I was out of his arms, but another hand was on my shoulder. It was Sam.

"You all lied to me. Every single one of you." I shrieked at them. I turned around and eyed Jacob

"And you! I trusted you and you threw it back in my face. How Could you! I can never trust you again!" I spat acidicly at him and stomped up to my room and locked my door.

I needed to get out of here, away from them all. What if they got mad at me and tried to eat me? Or if they fed me to the vampires? I couldn't handle that. I thought about flying out to Scotland to see Addison, but that maybe wasn't the best idea. I managed to sneak out my window and climb down the tree that is outside my window.

I headed to the beach, still quite impressed with my sas escape from my room. Why had none of them came for me? I was past caring now. My adrenaline had disappeared and exhaustion had taken over and I fell asleep on the beach

I woke up to the sun rising at the beach and a wolf howling in the background. I decided that I should let Emily know that I'm ok. I headed back home. When I reached the house, I decided to sneak in my window to avoid the pack. When I got in my room, Emily was waiting for me.

"Hi." I stuttered. She smiled.

"Hi. All the guys are out so its just us." I burst into tears, Emily wrapped me into a hug and held me while I wept.

"Are you going to forgive the guys?" Emily asked after a while.

"I don't know. They kept this huge secret from me. And plus I want some answers first."

Emily phoned Sam and told him to come home with the guys.

About ten minutes later, Sam came in the door with the guys and a very depressed Jacob.

"I have some questions for you guys." I say while finding the courage to sit on the couch next to them

"OK, shoot." Sam sighed

"First question. Did you guys get bitten?"

All the guys laughed at this point.

"No. It's in our genetics. You remember the Legends?" I nodded. "Well they're all true."

"Full moon?"

"Myth."

"Silver bullets?"

"Hurt like hell."

"OK then. I have one about the two vampires that kidnapped me." They all looked angry when I brought them up.

"When they had me wherever, they said and I quote "Even when a puppy had claimed you, you were easy to get. What did they mean?" They're angry expressions turned to panic now.

"Jacob I think maybe you should take over now." Sam spoke.

"Cara will you walk with me please?" He asked me. I started to panic. What if he was going to kill me because I know there secret. I managed to stutter out a "No." Jacob looked like he was going to cry.

"What if we just spoke in the garden? I swear I'm not going to hurt you." He looked genuine. I agreed and followed him out to the garden. When we got into the garden, Jacob sat on one of the logs and motioned for me to sit next to him.

"Cara, do you believe in love at first sight?" What a strange question for Jacob to ask me. I looked at him blankly. "True love?" He was beginning to hesitate at our very unusual conversation.

"I'm not sure. I believe that there is someone out there for everyone, but the chances of you finding them are like one in a million. But when you find them, you never let them go." Jacob seemed to become more relaxed after I said this.

"So you know the legends of our tribe?" I nodded "Well there's something else." I looked at him confused. "It's called imprinting."

"Is that not what ducks do?" I laughed, he didn't. "Sorry continue."

"Well it's when a wolf meets the love of their life and they will do anything for them. Be anything for them. I'll be whatever you want me to be. A brother, a friend, a protector or a lover." Jacob managed to rush it all it out. I was speechless.

"Oh right." I stared into space for a minute.

"So let me get this right. You and I are soul mates." Jacob nodded very happily at this point. "And basically you'll do ANYTHING to make me happy?" Once again Jacob nodded very happily. "I need time to think about this." I said and started heading back to the house.

Everyone was watching me as I came in the house. I just grabbed my coat, said goodbye to Emily and walked out the front door, leaving Jacob sitting on the log, with his heart crushed.

_Don't forget to hit that very sexy review button at the bottom of the page!_


	8. Chapter 8

A big thanks to

_Qkristen5468_

_The AmazingAsh-Bash_

Chapter Eight

Jacob POV

She left me sitting there, with my heart crushed into a tiny million little pieces. How could she do this to me now. After everything that we've been through. I was that depressed I didn't hear Emily come up behind me.

"Its ok honey, she just needs time to adjust." Emily started rubbing my arm.

"Time to adjust, she didn't even give me her opinion on it, she just walked away, the reason of my existence ." I got up, ran to the forest and phased.

(Jacob-bold, Jared-italics)

"_Hey dude don't worry, Kim was weirded out when I first told her. At least Cara didn't faint"_

"**Yeah, but why did she run? She knows none of us would ever hurt her!"**

"_She knows that, but dude look at what she's been through the past couple of days. Killer vampires obsessed with her, both sets of her parents are dead and she was engaged to a supposed psychopath!" I would maybe just give it time to sink in." _

"**Yeah I suppose, I just don't want to lose her. I love her too much! I won't lose her, Jared, I CAN'T lose her!"**

Jared phased after our conversation and left me to my thoughts. I suddenly caught a whiff of Cara's scent and the wolf in me decided to follow it. I followed to Cara to a river at the edge of the woods. My heart broke even more when I heard her crying.

Cara POV

I ran out the house and kept running. I reached a river through the woods and just broke down in tears. Why had he lied to me? Why didn't he just tell me the night I got here. What did he think I would do to him? The tears slowly began to fade as a hand grabbed my shoulder. I jumped at the touch.

"Cara, its ok. Its just little old me." Alice sang

"Sorry, I didn't expect to see you of all people. No offence."

"Don't worry about it. I take it you didn't take the news very well then." She grimaced

"No not really. Well its not the news that is bothering me, it's the fact they didn't tell me." I glared at her. "And you guys aren't getting off lightly either!"

"We couldn't tell you, Jacob and Sam made us promise not to say anything." Alice looked really sorry and attempted to pull a puppy pout. Normally they don't work well on me, but damn hers were good.

"OK Alice, I forgive you!" I got up and hugged her.

I sat chatting with Alice when two wolves came from the bushes, growling

"Don't worry Paul, I haven't stepped over the boundary line." Alice stated at the growling wolf.

"Boundary line?" I asked her confused.

"Well I take it you've noticed that our eyes are different to other vampires." I nodded. "It's because we have a different diet. We're vegetarian vampires." I couldn't help but snigger at her. "We only eat animals. So we have a treaty with the pack. We don't set foot in La Push, unless invited by the pack." No I got why she hadn't moved away from the river.

"Well I suppose I better leave you guys in peace. I'll call you later Cara to make sure you're ok." And with that Alice disappeared.

When I turned around, only one wolf was there and I instantly knew who it was, Jacob.

"Hey can you turn human so we can talk please?" Jacob wolf just nodded his head and headed into the bushes. I giggled slightly when I saw his jeans attached to his back leg, that is cute.

Two seconds later, Jacob appeared and sat next to me. I looked at his face and felt horrible. Under an hour ago he had told me that I was the love of his life and he would never love anyone else, and I just walked away from him. Guess who deserves bitch of the year. Yip you guessed it. Me.

"I'm sorry for just running out on you. I just couldn't quite process what you told me, I hope you can forgive me J." I sniffled out. Jacob wrapped me in a big bear hug.

"Of course I forgive you, I could never be mad at you." And he just held me tighter. When we pulled apart, Jacob's face was freakishly close to mine. I began to hesitate. Jacob began to get even closer now. Oh god.

"Jacob, wait." God I felt even worse. "About us." His face dropped. "I'm not ready for this. I think we should stay friends and take it from there." I felt a tear escape. Jacob caught it and lifted my chin up to face him.

"Honey you don't have to cry. Its ok really. As long as you accept me into your life, I'm happy. Plus I know, I'm going to charm you eventually." He winked at me, and started walking me through the woods.

"Come on I better get you home. You have your first day of 'normal high school' tomorrow." Jacob threw me on his back.

When we got back home, Emily and Sam were cuddled up on the couch. Sam was up like a shot when we opened the door. Sam grabbed me into a huge hug. I patted his back.

"Sam can't breathe here!" I yelled in his ear. He laughed and let me go. He nodded at Jacob.

"Well I better go. I'll be here in the morning to pick you up." Jacob said as he gave me a hug and kissed my head before heading out the door.

"I'm gonna head to bed. I have a long day ahead of me tomorrow." I headed over to Emily to give her a hug and kissed Sam on the cheek as I passed him on my way up to bed.

As I lay in bed today's events going round and round in my head. And the only thing that terrifies me, is the thought of public school tomorrow.

_Hey guys please review! Criticism is always welcome!_


	9. Chapter 9

A Big thanks again to my reviewers. You guys rock! This chapter is dedicated to QKristen5468, who is awesome and I think I have found someone who has paler skin than me! So look out for her in this chapter!

Skylr

QKristen5468

Cara POV

"Cara honey, time to get up." Sam said giving me a slight nudge. I tired to bat his hand away, but with no success. Sam ended up throwing me over his shoulder and running down the stairs with me. I was greeted with a Cheery Jared and a sleepy Paul.

"Morning guys!" I shouted just to tick Paul off.

"Cara, you know I love you. But if you ever do that again, you're guitar will not live." I looked at Paul with mock horror.

"You really need to get laid or something." Jared muttered against his coffee cup. Paul threw the last cherry muffin at him. I scolded him, seen as it was the last one. I just growled at him and headed back up the stairs to get ready.

I heard Jacobs voice downstairs and unintentionally started moving quicker. I was down the stairs in five minutes.

"Hey Short stuff!" Jacob ran over and gave me a hug.

"Hey pup!" I mumbled in his ear. He growled lightly at my response

"Come on lets go, I don't want to be late for my first day of High School!" and I dragged Jacob out the door.

The whole car journey, Jacob began to tell me all about the other kids that go to the school. When we got to school, we met Jared, Paul, Quil, Embry and Seth. Jacob walked me to get my schedule and then to my locker. We met Kim and Jared there.

"So what's your schedule like Cara?" Kim asked me while we were at the lockers."Erm, I have history, maths, English, PE, lunch, then a whole afternoon of chorus, whatever that is." "Oh that's good. You have English, PE and chorus with me, lunch with all of us, history with Jared and Paul and maths, biology and PE with Jacob." She giggled as she wrote all these things down on my timetable."Kim that's great, but how do I open my locker?" Jared and Jacob burst into a fit of laughter. Kim and I just scowled and attempted to open my locker, then left the boys standing there laughing there asses off. We had just started to walk away when Jacob and Jared came running up behind us. "Whoa ladies, sorry it's just that that was such a weird thing to ask." Jacob was snorting at this point. I just gave him the 'shut you're face or your dead look.' It worked.

"Come on Cara, we've got history, we better go now." Jared said whilst giving Kim a quick kiss and grabbing my arm. Jacob started walking towards me to give me a hug, but I just stuck my tongue out at him and walked away with Jared, hearing a simple giggle from Kim. Jared looked at me and just shook his head. Paul was waiting for us inside the classroom. "Mr Bayne, this is Cara Wallace, Sam's sister." Jared addressed the teacher."Well its nice to meet you Cara." Mr Bayne shook my hand. Jared led me to the table in between him and Paul. Paul gave me a textbook, and said that he got it from Mr Bayne before I got here. I told Paul about the locker incident and he gave me a gentle hug and managed to punch Jared at the same time."I know there's a reason I keep you around Paulie." I said as the class started to pile in. Oh god, here we go. History was actually quite interesting, apart from the fact that everybody thinks just because im Scottish, that i know the First and second world war backwards. Oh and don't forget that whole William Wallace story too. The bell went for next period and of course Jacob was waiting for me outside. I smiled at him and he pulled me into a huge hug."I'm so sorry for laughing at you. I SWEAR I'm never going to do it again!" Jacob said"OK OK, i forgive you J. Now come on we have maths." And with that, we said goodbye to the guys and headed to maths.

When we arrived at the classroom, there was a ruckus. Apparently some kid had been sick first period, so we got a study period. Jacob took this opportunity to show me around a little bit more. We were heading to my locker (So i could be shown how to open it) when i bumped into this girl and we both ended up on the floor, with books flying everywhere.

"Oh I am so sorry, here let me help you." I said to the girl, while J pulled the both of us up."Hi I'm Cara and the laughing Hyena behind me is Jacob." I said while picking up the books.

"Hi, I'm Kristen." She sang while we handed each other our books."So are you new here Kristen?" Jacob asked her."Yip, just moved to La push on Friday." "Oh yay! I'm new too." I squealed at her. "wait who are you sitting with at lunch?"

"I'm sitting with my sister, she's in the year below us but she was really scared this morning so I promised her I would sit with her." "Well if you want to, you can both sit with us, can't they J?" Jacob nodded politely to reassure her it was ok."I'll speak to Mya and see what she says."

We all ended up in the cafeteria talking until third period. Jacob walked me to English and then was walking to Kristen to Art. What can I say, he's a gentleman. I spotted Kim as soon as I walked in the door. I sat down and we were talking when this dude walked up to our table.

"Hey gorgeous, what's you're name?" He was trying to flirt.

"Cara."

"Well its nice to meet you Cara. 'listen when you want some cool friends, why don't you ditch specky here and come hang out with my friends." God i wanted to punch this guy.

"Let me guess. Your mum and dad have extremely high paying careers?" He nodded."I would love to, but see i have this lovely little thing called sense. And if you think that Kim isn't cool just because she wears glasses, then my god you really need to get a grip of your pathetic little life." I looked him up and down. "So why don't you go find some other bimbo to hit on because I am and never will be interested in a little creep like yourself. If you will excuse me, me and my geeky friend here are trying to learn so we can go to a thing called un-iver-sity, that word isn't to big for your little brain to figure out is it?" When I finished my little speech, half the class were looking at me. I put my head down to hear Kim whisper. "Thanks"

Nothing else happened in English, but here was the subject I was dreading; PE. We headed to the bleachers outside and we met Jacob. The good thing was we spent the whole period talking about what we will be doing for the year and also about all the extra curricular activities we could try out for. We tried to convince Jacob to go for the wrestling team, but looked at us like we were was insane.

Jacob walked me to the queue to get my lunch (Jared had a free period so he got Kim's for her.) and i got really confused. I didn't know what anything was! Jacob saw my confusion and ended up grabbing me a slice of pizza and a bottle of water. We headed over to the table where the guys were. I saw Kristen and gave her a little wave. She waved back. When we were at the table, Paul seemed very happy.

"Way to go Cara. I heard about you and Blake. I cant believe you've only been at this school for half a day and you've already put the captain if the Football team in his place." He was captain of the Football team, oh crap, what have I done?J

acob looked really confused. "What did he do to you?" "Well he hit on me in English and tried to get me to ditch Kim." Jared and Jacob began to shake slightly. Kim interjected

"But Cara told him to back off and he looked horrified." The boys began to calm down. We ended up having a major discussion about how many gummy bears Quil could fit in his mouth, after they explained to me what gummy bears were. Halfway through the conversation, I felt something on my knee. I looked to see Jacob's hand on it. Kim told me all about it in English that the guys NEED to have contact with us, so I didn't make him move it. I felt bad to be honest. Jacob was my soul mate, but I just wasn't ready for it, not right now. But hey he was the cutest, sweetest, hottest boy I have ever met. He is not getting out of my sight. I rest my head on his shoulder, while stealing some of his grapes. He just looked at me and kissed my forehead.

When the bell went, we all went our separate ways. Jacob told me he'd meet me at my locker and he gave me a kiss on the cheek and left with the guys for wood shop. Kim and I headed for chorus. Finally a subject I could do! We were all split into groups based on skill and knowledge. When the teacher found out that I went to the Academy, she went nuts! The afternoon I spent going through programmes I had already went through, scores I had done years ago and theatrical routines I had been doing since I was a kid.

After class I headed to my locker to meet J. When I got there he was there with my books in his hand ready to go."Hey C dog!" He shouted."You're calling me dog." I giggled and headed out to the car, where Embry Quil and Paul were waiting. Before we reached the car I heard someone call me. I turned round to see Kristen running after me."Hey girlie!" She shouted to me.

"You left this in class." She handed me my manuscript book."Thanks! Oh hey this is Embry, Quil and Paul. Guys this is Kristen." They all waved and Paul looked like he was going to be sick. The other guys just laughed at him. "Hey are you gonna try out for the Choir?" She asked while avoiding Paul winks."I'm not sure. Are you?" She nodded."Well if you're free tonight, I have my piano at home. We could get Kim over and go through some numbers." She smiled and hugged me"Cara that would be great. I'll phone you later to get directions" And with that she walked over to this younger looking girl, who looked terrified. When we got in the car, they were all still laughing at Paul. I looked at Jacob for an explanation. It suddenly clicked."Paul tell me you didn't" I screamed at him.

Don't forget to hit that review button. All comments are appreciated!


	10. Chapter 10

Once again a big thanks to my reviewers. You guys rock!

Skylr

qkristen5468

Foreverblond

Cara POV

When Paul found out that Kristen was coming over, we couldn't get him to leave."Paul wont be able to spend any time with her. We'll be in the music room all night so you won't really see her. I'm sorry."He looked heartbroken. "Please Cara, I just need to see her." He was practically begging me now. I felt so bad. "Fine. Well sit down here for a while so you guys can all meet her properly. But if you creep her out so help me god Paul you're on your own." Paul tackled me to the ground in a huge bear hug. Jacob wasn't too happy. I sat with him at the table. "What's up?" He just shrugged his shoulders."You never let me hug you like that." I tried not to laugh. He was jealous because I let Paul give me a tackling bear hug. Not that I could stop him, he was happy. Better a happy Paul than a peeved Paul! I just pinched Jacob's cheek and headed up to my room to get the books for Kristen and Kim coming over. I decided to have a little practice before they came over. I hadn't touched my piano since my parent's died. I started off by playing Clair Du Lune.

This was the first piece that my brother taught me how to play. It brought back memories of me and my brother at his house during school holidays playing the piano and singing all of the songs that i had been taught during that term. I was so lost in my thought, I didn't hear the door open. When the song was finished I felt a pair of hands land on my shoulder.

"Hey, that was beautiful." Jacob whispered in my ear. "Kristen's downstairs." I smiled up at him.

"Lets give Paul five minutes."

Paul POV

We could hear Cara playing her piano from the living room and I must admit she's good. My heart stopped when I heard the door go. Emily went to go for the door and I couldn't move. She actually came. Fair enough it wasn't to see me, but she was here. My heart rate was picking up causing Jacob to stifle a laugh. I just growled at him and told him to go get Cara. When I turned around there she was. God she is perfect.

She was about 5ft6 and very pale, with brown/black hair with blonde underneath. She has bright green eyes, that just make her sparkle! And she's not one of those girls who has no figure, she has one of those hour glass figures that girls die for.

"Hi, I'm looking for Cara." She smiled at me. Oh my god she smiled at me! Great no I sound like a sissy. Emily had to respond for me.

"She's just getting ready. Why don't you sit down and wait for her. Would you like a drink or anything honey?"

"No thank you Mrs Uley." Emily giggled at her

"Please Call me Emily."

Emily left me and Kristen on our own. She looked a bit uncomfortable.

"Hi, we met earlier. I'm Paul." I put my hand out for her to shake, basically just an excuse to have contact with her. She took it.

"Hi I'm Kristen." When our hands connected, I felt a jolt of electricity flow through me. I think she did too.

We spoke for a couple of minutes until we heard Cara and Jacob come down the stairs.

"Hey Kristen, we're just waiting on Kim coming over, then we can practice for auditions tomorrow."

The four of us were talking for about ten minutes, but its amazing what I learnt about her in that time space. She has two younger sisters, Mya who is 15 and little Maddie who is 3, has been singing since she was a kid. Oh and her birthday is on Valentines day! That will be a busy day for me.

Kim and Jared came in the door and I knew that Kristen would be heading away with Cara and Kim. The guys just gave me a look of sympathy.

"Don't worry, it gets slightly easier. At least you've introduced yourself and the girls are friends with her." Jared pats my shoulder and heads to the kitchen. No matter what it takes Kristen will be mine.

Cara POV

"So do you guys have any idea who else is going to audition tomorrow?" I ask while getting all my music books out my room.

"Kayleigh will be auditioning as per usual." Kim sighed. We both looked at her confused.

"OK, what are you not telling us Kim?" Kristen said while joining Kim on the couch.

"Well she is just so up herself. Every year she gets the lead in choir and she is always trying it on with Jared. It's just so frustrating!" We both started laughing at Kim.

"God Kim retract the claws!" I yelled at her. "You can't let a bitch like that get you down. At least there is only one of them. I mean I had to grow up with girls like that." Kim laughed at me so I threw a pillow at her.

We eventually got down to practicing. After two hours of singing theatre songs and those two making fun of me for making them be perfect, they were getting ready to leave. I could see the gears going round on Jacob's head as we came down the stairs. Kim and Jared left pretty quickly and I finally clicked on to Jacob's plan.

"So Kristen, how are you getting home?" I asked her. Paul's faced looked confused, so I winked at him.

"Well I was to phone my mum when I was ready to go and she was going to meet me since its dry out." Paul finally thought as to why I was asking her this.

"Kristen I could walk you home if you want. I'm leaving now anyway and it would save your mum coming out at this time of the night." He gave her that smile that could melt the ice queen.

"OK, are you sure its no hassle Paul?" She smiled at him. I dragged Jacob into the kitchen feeling that they needed some privacy. I smiled at Jacob.

"They seem to be getting on well."

"Hey Cara, we're gonna leave." Kristen came over to give me a hug. "I'll see you tomorrow for auditions. Bye Jacob!" She gave him a wave and headed out the door with Paul. No doubt he would be back soon gushing about Kristen. Jacob and I sat and listened to the radio for a while, mainly to keep out of Emily's way in the kitchen. After an hour of listening to the radio, I couldn't keep my eyes open any longer. Jacob sadly noticed this.

"Hey I'm gonna head home. I'll be here to pick you up in the morning." I walked Jacob to the door. "Good night honey." He kissed my forhead and headed for his car.

It wasn't until I was cosied up in my bed when I realised what I had agreed to do tomorrow.

Oh my good god, I'm dead.


	11. Chapter 11

Cara POV

I was woken with the sun gleaming through my window. I woke up squealing. Sam was in my room within seconds.

"Cara honey what's wrong!" He screamed while nearly kicking my door down. I started laughing at him.

"It's sunny! It's dry!" I squealed again and ran to my wardrobe. Finally after being here I can finally wear a skirt or shorts when going out! I decided to wear my new denim shorts with my new blue tank top and pumps.

"Finally you decide to wear some decent fitting clothes!" Leah shouts when I enter the kitchen. Embry drops his fork.

"Cara, y you've got legs!" Paul smacks his head and mutters "Jake is gonna kill you."

At that moment Jacob walked in the door and his eyes buldged out his head.

"Wow. I love the sunshine!" He said while going over to smack Embry. I giggled and took a seat next to Leah. Jacob looked hurt.

"So you nervous about today Cara?" Leah asked. I racked my brain trying to remember what I was to be nervous about.

"Oh crap, I forgot about that. Do you think the girls will mind if I give it a miss?" Leah was about to answer until Kim barged in.

"HELL NO! YOU ARE AUDITIONING!" Kim Screamed. She finally calmed down. "There is finally someone better than Kayleigh and so help me god you are going to whoop that girls ass!" I couldn't help but laugh at her. "You've been round me too long dear." I joked. I kissed Sam and Emily's cheek grabbed Kim and ran out the door, then I ran back for Jacob remembering that he's our ride.

Paul and Kristen met us at the car park, and Paul was sporting a huge grin.

"Hey girlies you ready for today?" Kristen asked us as we caught up to them. Kim shot me a look.

"Not really but you guys aren't giving me a choice now are you?" they both nodded. Today at school it was all auditions and try outs so we didn't have any classes today bur it was till mandatory to attend, which the guys didn't quite like.

"Well I must say Kristen you are looking very floral today." Jared said after kissing Kim.

"Why thank you. I bought this dress before I moved here and now hallelujah the sun is paying us a visit!" Jared and Kim were talking to Paul and Kristen when I noticed Jacob looked sad.

"Hey J what's up?" I shoulder bumped him. He just shrugged his shoulders. I felt horrible because I knew that I was him the pain he is in. I started shivering. This place is mean, you think you've caught a lucky break by seeing the sun, but then you forget that its winter. At least Kristen was dressed Summery too. Jacob wrapped his arm around me and we headed to the auditorium for the auditions. The guys decided to come and support us. But honestly, it just made me more nervous.

When we arrived there, there was only about eight other people there. This fake blonde girls came up to us.

"Well if it isn't little Kimmy. Did you finally manage to make some friends and get them to help you fake you're audition." I really wanted to just punch her square in the face, mind you it might fix the horrible nose job that she's had. Before I could respond to her she was called onto the stage for her audition.

"I would like to perform Memory from Cats." I couldn't help bit giggle. Is that the only show tune that people know!

After three minutes of sheer torture, the teacher called Kim to the stage.

"I would like to perform A New Life from Jekyll and Hyde." Kim was so graceful when she was performing. I looked over to Jared and he just looked at her in awe.

When Kim finished we were all on our feet applauding. Kristen was next, but before she went on stage she shocked us all. She leaned over to Paul and kissed him. Paul was a gonner.

"I'd like to do something different, if that's ok miss." The teacher agreed and Kristen grabbed the guitar behind her. "I would like to perform Caledonia, a traditional Scottish song." When Kristen said this my eyes filled slightly. She played the song perfectly. Once we had given her a standing ovation I gave her a huge hug. She just smiled at me. "I thought you needed a little pick me up after last night." I giggled at her.

"At least you didn't give me the same pick me up as you gave Paul." We both started laughing at that.

Everyone else had their audition and alas I was last.

"I would like to perform Your Daddy's Son from Ragtime."

_Daddy played piano,Played it very from those hands couldCatch you like a could make you love him'Fore the tune was have your daddy's are your daddy's son…._

After I had performed, the place was silent. I didn't think I was that bad after all these years. Suddenly there was nothing but applause. When I reached the guys, they were all wiping tears from their eyes.

"I hope you all aren't going soft on me." I punched Paul in the arm.

We headed to the Cafeteria cause shock horror, the guys were hungry. We were there for a couple of hours eating and chatting when Kayleigh came over to our table.

"Hey Jared." She waved to him, he just rolled his eyes and tightened his grip on Kim's waist. "Just to invite you to my party tonight to celebrate me becoming the lead female voice in choir." My heart dropped to my stomach.

Jared snorted. "First thing they haven't decided who the lead is or who is even in choir and second thing, I have a date with my beautifully talented girlfriend. Sorry." Kayleigh just scoffed and walked away. Just as she did Miss Opalworth came out and pinned the list on the wall. The three of us ran up to check it, we even beat the guys to it. When we got there, Kayleigh was screaming. Kim and Kristen pushed me forward to check it. I now know what she was screaming at. In big bold letter was;

**LEADING FEMALE VOCALIST: CARA WALLACE**

I squealed while checking the list for Kristen and Kim's names and squealed even louder when I saw them.

The guys finally caught up with us we hugged them.

"I think you might want to cancel that party Kayleigh." Jared shouted to her while she was storming away

"Hey I say we party tonight. What do you guys think?" We all cheered and headed back to Emily's to get it sorted.

Hey guys just a short wee chapter cause it had been going round my head all day. Don't worry I know its been all cheery the past couple of chapters but the Drama is on its way! Don't forget to review!


	12. Chapter 12

_Hey once again a big thanks to my loyal reviewers!_

_Twilightno1fan2009_

_Qkristen5468_

_Daisy34745_

_Rhea Bleu_

* * *

Chapter 12

Cara POV

We all decided to go to the new teen club in Port Angeles to celebrate. We invited the rest if the pack and the other kids that got in to choir (We even invited Kayleigh). Kim and Kristen came to get ready at my house. Emily was making snacks when the girls came in.

"Hey Emily!" They shouted in unison.

"Hey girls! So Kristen, you and Paul huh?" Emily tried to slyly fit it at the end of the sentence. Clearly Paul hadn't asked Emily to get the details from Kristen since I said I wouldn't. Kristen just giggled and headed for the stairs. As we were walking up the stairs I could hear Emily faintly saying "It won't be long"

"Urghhh I have no idea what to wear!" I moaned to the girls while I searched my wardrobe. They both just looked at me and laughed.

"What?" Kristen walked up to my wardrobe and pointed.

"Nothing in here has been worn. They all still have the tags on them." She pulled out the first dress and threw it at me. It was a cute cream military dress.

"I have the perfect lacy heels to match." Kim just shot me a look.

"So I take it Jacob is in for a fun night then?" I choked on my breath. "Well I mean you both like each other Cara. What's the problem?" Kristen nodded her head in agreement. I then told them the whole Euan thing and they looked like they were going to kill something. They agreed to keep it to themselves and we finally continued getting ready. Kristen decided to wear a Black cross sleeved dress with her usual floral accessories and Kim wore a red one shoulder dress with simple black heels. When we got down stairs, the guys were there. Jared and Paul were out there seats within seconds, I was quite disappointed to see Jacob wasn't in the room. Embry caught on to this.

"Don't worry Cara, Jake's gonna meet us there. He's running a bit late after patrol." He whispered to me so Kristen didn't hear.

After Emily took photo's and Sam laid down the law with the guys we all headed to the club.

When we arrived we met with the rest of the choir kids. All the girls decided we would have a boogie and the guys got the table. We were dancing for about five minutes when we noticed that Kayleigh had disappeared. We spotted her at the table, all over Jared. Kim saw red. She marched over to the table, dragged Jared from Kayleigh and basically shoved her tongue down his throat. Lets just say this didn't really bother Jared. Kim pulled away (much to Jared's disappointment) and walked straight up to Kayleigh.

"Take the hint, he doesn't want you. He's mine for EVER! So GO TO HELL BITCH!" and with this she walked back up to Jared and they headed over to us on the dance floor. We all still looked shocked at Kim's outburst and all high-fived her when she came up to us. Paul joined us soon after, well joined Kristen and by join I mean literally he didn't let her go (Not that she was complaining). Jacob still wasn't here. I went to sit with Seth and the rest of the guys. Seth looked depressed.

"Hey Seth what's up?" He just shook his head.

"I just wish I had an imprint that I could care for. Out of all the guys I think I'm the only one that actually wants to imprint." He sighed. "To cook for, to hold at night, to dance with when I take her out." I swear when he finished he had a tear in his eye. I know I did. I grabbed his hand and he looked at me confused.

"I may not be your imprint, but I would like to dance. And seen as my imprint has not turned up, I would love to dance with a boy I know won't be a sleaze!" This made Seth smile slightly.

When we reached the dance floor '_Welcome to wherever you are' _by Bon Jovi started playing. Seth hesitantly placed his hands on my waist and we started swaying to the music. Dancing with Seth made me think of Jacob. He had told me that he was in love me, that he would always be there for me and I just told him that I wanted to be friends. My heart started to ache so much when I thought of this. I should be dancing with him, and feeling safe with him. I have to get out of here.

"Seth could you take me home. I don't feel very well." He nodded and we walked over to the table and I saw Jacob who was furious.

"Now I see why you only wanted to be friends." He snarled at me and stormed out of the club. The ache in my heart got stronger and I suddenly couldn't breath. The guys went after Jacob while the girls stayed with me trying to calm me down. Kim gave me my inhaler from my bag. After I calmed down, Kim, Kristen and myself decided to go home. We drove Jared's SUV back to La Push. Once we dropped Kristen off Kim turned to me.

"So what happened with you and Jacob then?" I knew I couldn't lie to Kim especially after her physco hit on Kayleigh tonight, which has made me slightly afraid of her.

"I think Jacob thinks that I like Seth when I don't." I told Kim all about Seth being upset and then when I was dancing with him I had a little epiphany. Kim just smiled at me and giggled.

"I knew it! I knew you and Jacob wouldn't last long as 'just friends'." I laughed at her use of air quotes.

She dropped me off at Emily's and told me not to worry about Jacob and she would kick his ass if he starts. I walked in to the house laughing at the thought of Kim attempting to kick Jacob's ass. I must admit I was liking this bad ass side of Kim, but I had a feeling that it was my fault.

Emily and Sam were cuddled up on the couch when I got in. Emily perked up but sighed when I was alone. Gee I wonder who she wanted me to come home with?

"Good night?" Sam asked, not taking his eyes off the film they were watching.

"Yip." I sighed

"So that heartbroken howl we heard was in our heads then?" I felt tears prick my eyes.

"Just a big misunderstanding . It should work out." I wiped the tears from my eyes and headed to bed.

Why can't life ever be simple?

The next again morning, I decided to walk to school. It was cold this morning so I was back to skinnies and a jumper. At least it was dry. I plugged my I pod in and was on my way. When I reached the school gates, I felt a hand on my shoulder. I thought it was Jacob's so I turned with a smile, but when I saw who it was the smile dropped.

"Blake what do you want?" I hissed at him. He laughed at me.

"Well gorgeous I saw you walking alone, and the gentleman that I am, I thought that I would escort you to your first class." I just rolled my eyes and walked away from him. He grabbed my arm and started walking towards the school. When we reached my locker I saw Jacob. He went nuts when he saw that Blake was literally dragging me about. He grabbed Blake by his collar and pinned him against the locker next to mine.

"If you EVER lay a hand on Cara again, I will rip you to pieces so small no one will be able to recognise them as you're remains." And he then punched him square in the face. Just as he punched him, Mr Conrad, the principle walked past.

"Mr Black, Miss Wallace and Mr Glen. My office, NOW!" He yelled. I looked up at Jacob. He wouldn't look me in the eye. That hurt.

After two hours in the principles office, I was let off without anything, Blake got two days detention and Jacob near enough got suspended, luckily Mr Conrad is on the Elder Council so Jacob just got a days detention too, but he is getting longer patrol for the rest of the week.

When we were leaving I tried to talk to Jacob, but he just walked away from me. My heart literally shattered there and then. The rest of the day was a blur. When I got home, most of the pack were there. But no Jacob. I just stormed up to my room and stayed there all night. I was lying in my bed looking at the photo's we took a couple of days ago.

_Flashback_

"_Smile!" I yelled at Jacob and Paul sitting on the couch. They both gave me a big cheesy grin._

"_Why were we smiling?" Jacob asked._

"_Addison is requesting photos of you guys."_

_We spent the whole day snapping and I must admit that I got some good shots. One of Seth eating a hamburger whole, Paul and Jacob wrestling, Emily and Sam cooking and me and Kim having a pillow fight. My favourite one was of me and Jacob cuddled up on the couch. _

_End of flashback_

I could feel a tear escape my eye. I really need to fix things with Jacob. But the thing is how?

* * *

Hey guys don't forget that very pretty review button. You know you want to!


	13. Chapter 13

Hey a big thanks to my reviewers! I love you! (Not in the creepy way!)

_Qkristen5468_

_Misaai_

Chapter 13

Cara POV

I was lying in my bed when I heard someone pull open my window. My heart hoped it was Jacob, but I knew it wasn't. It was Kristen.

"Hey girlie, what's up?" I couldn't help but laugh at her.

"You crawl through my window, but your asking me what's up?"

"Well we're waiting on Kim, but I think that she will do the boring thing and come in the front door, since we asked Emily to keep the spare key where we could find it." I just looked at her confused.

"We're staging an intervention. You need to get to get a grip, you and Jacob have been not speaking since we went to the club. You're gonna have to show him that you don't like Seth and that he needs to get over himself." Kristen said while we heard Kim coming up the stairs.

"I'm so glad that I didn't want a good nights sleep." I snarled at the girls, they just laughed at me.

We stayed up most of the night figuring out how I could convince Jacob that I do like him. Seth told me that he had replayed our whole conversation, but Jacob was either not convinced or too embarrassed to admit that he was wrong and jealous. We also found out that Paul told Kristen about the whole wolf imprint thing and she shocked us when she said she knew.

"How did you know?" We both asked her.

"I always saw this wolf outside my window and then I saw him phase one night."

The girls left early so they could go home and get changed before school. Phase one was already in motion. Every one says the way to a guy is through his stomach so this was our first approach. I had made a batch of cupcakes spelling 'sorry' in his favourite colour, orange. When we saw him and Paul heading to his locker we hid. (The guys were already clued into the plan) I saw a smile across Jacob's face when he read the cupcakes. We heard him ask Paul where I was hiding, and before he could respond, the girls pushed me towards him.

"Turn around." I said. When he turned around, he had orange icing just past his lip. It was so cute. After I wiped it away, he grabbed me into the worlds biggest bear hug. He immediately started apologizing.

"I'm so sorry I over reacted. Its just when I saw you with Seth, it was Bella all over again and it just hurt so much Cara. I love you so much and I never want any other guy with his arms around you so intimately, especially when I haven't had that chance yet." He mumbled the last part even though I still heard it.

Jacob hardly left my side for the rest of the day. He even came to choir rehearsals after school. He must have thought I was going to disappear or something. But of course Paul and Jared joined him so the three of them were cheering us on.

I woke the next morning to see snow falling. School finished last week and it was now two days before Christmas and I have never saw the pack so excited in my life. I don't think it was for the presents, think it was for the food. I had dragged Jacob shopping yesterday and strangely enough he didn't complain, he just carried my bags and smiled.

We were all making sure that the decorations were in place. The tree was getting the final touches on it, the guys were putting up extra fairy lights and I was hanging mistletoe up. I felt some one come up behind me.

"So do I get a kiss?" Brady whispered in my ear.

I saw Jacob shake slightly. I noticed Kristen brought her new puppy Bruno (early Christmas present from Paul). I winked at Jacob.

"You sure do. Close your eyes and pucker up." Brady grinned and closed his eyes. I picked up Bruno and leaned him in towards Brady. At this point I noticed Sam had the video camera out. When I saw Brady lean in, I almost felt bad. Almost. We couldn't contain our laughter when Brady opened his eyes to see who he really kissed.

The rest of the night was fun. The guys brought my piano down and we all had a nice sing along. I noticed that Sam had disappeared, but I didn't think anything of it. Most of the pack left a while later, the only people left were Paul, Kristen, Jared, Kim and of course Jacob. When Sam came back, Jacob covered my eyes.

"Don't worry, it's a surprise." He purred in my ear.

When I was told to open my eyes, I screamed so loud, I swear Addison could have heard me in Scotland. Standing in front of me was my big brother and his fiancée.

"OH MY GOD YOU'RE HERE!" I screamed at them while bear hugging them both. Stephen smiled at me.

"Well it's not Christmas unless your throwing your drink over someone and storming out during the meal."

I introduced everyone and Janelle knew that something was going on with me and Jacob. Stephen eventually clicked and asked Jacob to help him with his luggage. I knew what was going to happen and that there was nothing I could do to stop it.

Paul and Jared were laughing.

"What is he saying?" I asked while Emily was showing Janelle around the house.

"Basically if he sets one toe out of line with you that he won't be having any Jacob Juniors in a couple of years." Paul said.

I giggled at them. "You think he's bad, wait until Janelle gets a hold of him."

They all left shortly after that, leaving me, Stephen, Janelle, Sam and Emily alone. Jacob gave me a kiss on the cheek and told me he'd see me in the morning.

"So you and muscle man huh?" Stephen asked. Sam laughed at his nickname for Jacob.

"Nothing is going on. It's too soon after Euan." I mumbled the last part. Stephen put an arm around me.

We sat chatting for a while and I then headed to my bed. I was just about to fall asleep when I heard my window open.

"I swear of that's you Kristen, I will go nuclear on your ass!"

"La Tua Cantante, that is not ladylike language." My heart stopped when I recognised the voice.

* * *

Hope you guys liked it. Let me know what you think by hitting that very sexy review button!


	14. Chapter 14

_Hey a big thanks to my reviewers!_

_Qkirsten5468 - Yes you do get smartickle points for that :)_

_Outthere101_

_Aliben_

_

* * *

_

_Chapter 14_

_Cara POV_

I tried to run out my room but I wasn't quick enough. He grabbed my arm and made me scream even louder. I heard Sam running up the stairs and throw my door off its hinges.

"If you come any closer I will snap her pretty little neck." Sam backed off slightly "Now tell your puppy's to back off." Damien sneered at Sam.

Damien was heading for the window and threw me over his shoulder.

"Don't worry, I'll keep her safe, she may be a little bit paler though." And that we were out the window and running through the woods. When he thought it was safe, he slowed down slightly.

"Now I have you all to myself. I am suited better for you than that mutt." When he said this, I finally snapped.

"No one is better suited for me than Jacob. He loves me and DOESN'T want to change me, unlike yourself. You don't even love me, your just obsessed with my blood." He looked at me startled. "It doesn't matter if you change me, because I will always love Jacob no matter what!" I screamed this at him. He didn't like this. He threw me against a tree.

"You are brave little one. But you are wrong. When I turn you, he won't love you and they will rip you into a million pieces and burn you. The only person you have left in the world is me." He whispered I my ear.

"That's where your wrong!" I heard a deep voice bellow. It was Emmett and I could see the rest of the Cullen's appearing out of the woods.

Damien's eyes hardened. "This doesn't concern you. Leave me and my love be and continue on your path." Emmett snarled at Damien.

I heard growls coming form the other side of me. I saw the wolf pack emerge from the woods. I spotted Jacob instantly. Damien held me even closer to his body.

"She is mine and I will have her!" and with that he sunk his teeth into my neck and this burning sensation took over my body.

I felt my body being dropped to the floor, but this was the least of my concerns. My body felt like someone had doused it in petrol and dropped a naked flame on it. I could hear someone saying my name but I couldn't quite focus on it. "This was it" I thought. This was how I was going to die. I didn't get a chance to get to know my sister, or see my brother get married. That's a point what does he think is going on right now, poor Emily will be getting interrogated. But my biggest regret is not telling Jacob that I love him and I always will.

Jacob POV

He bit her. That leech bit her! Before I thought about it, I had lunged at him. He dropped Cara to the floor and I was on top of him, ripping off any part if his body that I could get my teeth into. I felt a hand on my back. It was Esme.

"Let you're brothers deal with him, Cara needs you." She whispered.

I phased and pulled on my shorts and headed over to the vamp doc and Cara. She was withering around in pain and I could feel it too. I saw Carlisle lean down to her neck and I nearly snapped until Edward stopped me.

"He's sucking the venom out of her. I had to do it Bella." He patted my shoulder. "Don't worry, I can still hear her thoughts." He smiled. "And I think you will like them."

I could feel the heat behind me and I knew that monster was gone, and Cara would be safe.

Cara POV

I woke up in a bed. I sat up with a jolt. Where was I? What happened? Is Damien gone?

"You're at our house, Damien bit you and Carlisle sucked out the venom. And yes Damien is gone and never coming back." Edward smiled at the end. He walked over to my bed kissed my forehead and was walking out the room.

"Oh and you're idea for New Years, I like it." He winked and walked out the door.

It took me a while to register what he was talking about, but I then remembered the while mind reading thing. I heard what sounded like a herd of elephants heading up the stairs and two seconds later Sam, Paul and Jacob were in my room and Jacob grabbed me into a hug.

"I am so sorry that I let him get you, I should have been there, I should have knew that he would pull something like this." Jacob was scolding himself.

"Guys could you give us a minute please?" I said to Paul and Sam. When they left I rounded on Jacob.

"Listen here, no one could have anticipated what he was going to do, he could mask his scent, this is not your fault, so stop that." I could feel the tears rimming in my eyes. I pulled myself into Jacob's arms and stayed there for the rest of the day.

* * *

Hey guys sorry for

the shortness, hope you like it and don't forget reviews are highly appreciated!


	15. Chapter 15

_Hey a big thanks to everyone who read it._

_Qkristen5468_

_MaisyCullen13_

_

* * *

_

_Chapter 15_

_Cara POV_

Carlisle let me go home the next day. Jacob never left my side. Edward and Emmett kept me company when Jacob eventually fell asleep. When we arrived back home, Sam and Stephen were having a MASSIVE argument. I didn't want to hear it so Jacob drove us to the beach. When we got there, we saw a little girl playing with her parents. I saw Jacob's eyes then sparkle but then dim. He wanted that to be us. I squeezed his hand in reassurance. We took a walk along the beach and watched the sun set.

"Thank you Jacob." I said rather randomly. He looked at me confused. "For everything. You've changed me. If it wasn't for you and the guys, I would still be that robotronic girl who was never normal, but now you've made me normal." I smiled at him and he wrapped his arms around me, pulling me into his lap. We stayed like that until my phone went off. It was a message form Stephen.

'_Hey just wondering where you are, you were supposed to be back a few hours ago. Stephen xoxo'_

I showed Jacob the message and we headed back to the car and we were at Emily's a couple of minutes later. Stephen came running out.

"Are you ok? Sam told us everything, but I don't believe him. Vampires and werewolves my ass!"

I couldn't help but laugh at him. We headed into the house where the whole pack were waiting. I was double teamed by Emily and Janelle. After I escaped their hug. Sam grabbed me into a hug.

"I'm so glad you're ok. I'll never let a vampire that close to you again." He whispered into my ear.

We all sat around talking until we saw Kim and Kristen come barging through the door.

"SAMUEL ULEY! HOW COULD YOU LET A VAMPIRE TAKE HER!" They both screamed at him in unison. We all burst into a fit of laughter. I ran up to hug them and drag them away from Sam, but not before Kim picked up the wooden spoon next to her and beat Sam on the head with it. This made us laugh even more.

I eventually got to my bed that night. At the stroke of midnight before I fell asleep, my phone beeped.

'_Merry Christmas. At least I got what I wanted from the big guy ;) J xoxo'_

I giggled and fell asleep.

I was awoken by Claire jumping on my bed chanting 'Santa's been! Santa's been!' then running back downstairs. I got out of bed and headed downstairs, after I fixed my hair.

Everyone loved what they got, especially me. The pack went together and got me a new piano, Sam and Emily got me a snow globe from every State in America, and Stephen and Janelle got me a car! I couldn't believe it.

"Well it saves Jakey boy having to drive you about." Stephen stated while we ran out to see what car they got me. I squealed when I saw it. It was a Teal mini cooper, that was custom made just for me. I hadn't got my present or given Jacob his present, he asked if we could do it in private.

I went and got changed for the meal. I wore my pink halter top with white skinny jeans and of course, my monkey slippers.

The meal was delicious. Stephen and Janelle were shocked at how much the guys could eat even though we gave them ample warning. All the guys were doing the cleaning, since all the girls (mostly Emily, but we all helped) done the cooking. I was chilling on the couch with Kim and Kristen when I felt a hand on my shoulder. Jacob. I followed him outside onto the porch, grabbing his present on the way.

We sat there for about five minutes just staring at each other until Jacob finally spoke up and handed me a blue wrapped box.

"I know its not a car or a piano, but merry Christmas."

I opened it and was in total awe. It was a silver locket with a wolf on the front and when I turned it over, it had an inscription.

_Love J_

"J, it's beautiful. Thank you." I gave him a kiss on the cheek. He pulled my hair back and put it on. When I opened it, tears were in my eyes. There was a photo of my adopted parents and my biological parents.

"Jacob, this is the sweetest thing anyone has ever given me."

He wiped my tears away and said.

"You've given me you, and there is nothing I can give you to repay that." I started to lean in, and so did he. Our lips were seconds apart when we heard from the house;

"Go Jacob!" followed with an "Ow, Emily what was that for."

We just laughed and went back into the house.

After I finally convinced Jacob to open his present he was very happy. I got him a new helmet for his motorbike and a new watch.

We all spent the rest of the night playing cheesy games like dictionary and charades. I must admit, Quil and Embry done an awesome Scooby Doo charade for the TV programme part. Claire gave us a very cute little concert. This ended in me getting tricked into becoming her babysitter when ever her parents were going out and Quil was on patrol. That's terrible using you're daughter to trick people (not that would have said no anyway).

Everyone left late, again and I ended up helping Emily clean the extra dishes up.

"So did you and Jacob FINALLY get together then?" Emily asked while handing me a dish to dry. I could see the hope sparkle in her eye.

"No." I sighed. "We were going to kiss and that was the first time that I've been the one to initiate the kiss but of course, Quil had to but in."

Emily just looked at me and smiled.

"Don't worry, you two will get there."

We heard someone cough behind us. Stephen. He motioned for me to follow him outside.

"Hey what's up?" I ask as we sit on the bench on the porch.

"I just want to say how proud I am of you. After everything that has happened this year, you're still so level headed, you're grades are still exemplary and you've got an awesome group of friends, especially Jacob. Do you know that he asked my permission to ask you out on a date, when you're ready, and swore to me that he would always protect you and love you." I could feel the tears starting to form. "When we leave you here when we get on that flight tomorrow night it's going to be one of the hardest things that I will ever have to do in my life, but remember this little one. You will always be my little sister, who ever your real parents were or wherever you live in the world, you will always have a big brother who loves you no matter what and who will be on the next flight out to here if you need me."

We were walking back into the house and I was about to head to bed, but not before Nell stopped me.

"I think you should tell Jacob what happened with Euan on you're Birthday. After all the drama in the past couple of days, he deserved to know your secret seen as you know all of his."

"The thing is, Will Jacob still love me once he know?" Was the last thought I had before sleep took over me.

* * *

_Hey once again don't forget to reveiw. Happy Thursday!_


	16. Chapter 16

_Hey a big thanks to my reviewers. Also all the mentioned outfits are now in my profile page._

_

* * *

_

Chapter 16

Cara POV

Boxing day was spent making sure that Stephen and Janelle were all packed and hadn't forgotten anything, and of course Emily making sure that they had been fed properly. Janelle kept trying to get me to meet up with Jacob so I could tell him about Euan but I was determined to wait as long as possible. The pack all came to say goodbye to them. Janelle gave them all a kiss and hug while Stephen gave them all the really weird man shake hug thing. I worried slightly when Stephen pulled Jacob away from the group, but Jacob came back with a huge smile on his face. Sam and Emily came with me to drive them to the airport.

When we arrived at the airport Stephen grabbed me into a big hug.

"I will be here as quick as a flash if you ever need me." He whispered in my ear.

Janelle gave me a hug and a kiss on the forehead.

The ride back to La Push was very quiet, I was trying not to cry but it was hard, when we reached the house I ran out the car and straight to my room and let the flood banks open. All the memories of this year just came flooding through; My parent's death, getting bitten by Damon, and of course, the whole Euan incident. I heard a faint knock at my door.

"Cara, are you ok honey?" I heard Jacob slowly enter my room.

"I'm fine J." I began to walk towards him. "We need to talk though, can we go to the beach?"

He nodded and we made our way to first beach. We sat in silence for nearly an hour just enjoying each others company when I finally spoke up.

"Jacob, do you trust me?" He smiled at me and nodded his head. "There's something I need to tell you."

Oh god here goes nothing.

"Can you remember when we first met and I slipped out that Euan tried to kill me." He nodded again, shaking slightly. "Well, it was my sixteenth birthday and my parents decided that I was having a ball for my birthday so they went all out. They booked the biggest hall in Edinburgh, invited all my school friends and I must admit I did like the dress. So it was half way through the party when Euan caught up with me, I had spent most of the night with Addison avoiding him like the plague. He then dragged me to the balcony that was over looking the lake next to the Hotel. He then started going on about how lucky I was to be with a guy like him and that every girl in the party was all over him and he could have them if he wanted them. He then kissed me and I had given up trying to stop him at this point. He then done something I really wasn't expecting. He got down on one knee." At this point, Jacob looked like I had just shot a puppy in front of him. I grabbed his hand.

"Do you want me to keep going?" I asked him, he nodded.

"By this time, everyone had gathered. My parents knew he was going to propose, so they all came to watch the show. What they didn't bank on was me laughing in his face and walking away from them all. When I ran out of the Hotel and was heading for home when I felt someone grab my wrist, Euan. I managed to get away from him and done the stupid thing and ran into the big maze in the Hotel garden. He eventually caught up with me. He started screaming at me, calling me useless and how no one else will ever love me and then he slapped me."

I could feel the tears escaping my eyes, but I had to continue. I couldn't lie to him anymore, if we are ever going to be together, he needs to know the truth and when he does its his choice what happens from then on.

"But he didn't stop there. He kept going, when I fell to the ground he kept kicking any part of me he could reach. I ended up with four broken ribs, a broken nose, a fractured wrist and ankle, some kidney damage, and trauma to the head. He just left me there. To die. I woke up in the hospital a week later. I told my parents what happened and they didn't believe me, Euan got to them first. He told them that he saw one of the waiters at the Hotel attack me and he saved me. My parents then went nuts at me for accusing Euan and blamed it on my head injuries." I was in floods of tears at this point and Jacob just held me closer.

"I'm so glad you finally let me in honey. No one is ever going to hurt you like that again, they have to get through me and the guys." Jacob said while calming me down.

We spent the rest of the day cuddled up at the beach just staring out into the ocean. We decided to go back to the house to tell the guys the story. After they found out the story, Paul and Sam went barging out the door towards the forest. Jacob went to check they were ok for me. I felt horrible afterwards.

"I shouldn't have told them." I sobbed into Kim's shoulder once we reached the sanction of my room. "They hate me now!"

Kristen then gave me a hug. "They don't hate you silly. They both love you so much and hate that you were hurt like that and how your parents didn't believe you."

Dinner was awkward that night. None of the pack could look me in the eye, not even Jacob. I was beginning to get a little bit frustrated. The only one who was acting fine with me was Leah, but she knew how it felt when the guys were acting weird around her, she gets it everyday.

"For goodness sake guys get a grip. I'm fine now and I'm safe. I didn't tell you so you could all act differently, I told you so there were no secrets between us all, like how w family should be. So if you are going to act strange around me then just don't talk to me at all!" And I stormed out the house.

I heard footsteps behind me. I turned around to scream at them, but stopped when I noticed it was Leah.

"Hey I thought you might want someone to rant to, I know how protective and weird they get." She wrapped an arm around my shoulder. I ended up staying at Leah's house that night. It was nice, I got to see a different side of Leah, the soft gentle side. She told me the story of her, Emily and Sam. I felt so bad for her, knowing that she has to share a mind wit Sam and all he can seem to think about is Emily.

I was woken with Leah shouting at someone, Jacob.

"Leah, let me see her I need to apologize to her!"

"Well too bad she's sleeping. And you are such a hypocrite! Can you remember when you first thought she was hiding someone from you and you said no matter what it was, you weren't going to act any different around her or react badly!" By this time I was watching their stand off from the kitchen door.

I coughed to announce my presence. They both shot around at the same time to look at me. Jacob ran up to hug me but I backed off. Leah snorted and headed up the stairs. Jacob just looked at me hurt.

"Don't give me that look Jacob Black! You treated me weird all day yesterday and if you ever treat me like that again so help me god I will stick Kim, Kristen and Leah on you! Got it?" He nodded quickly. I then gave him a hug. I tried to let go but he wouldn't let me. When Leah came back down we all headed over to Emily's were the guys spent the whole day grovelling. I must admit it was quite entertaining.

The next couple of days were like that. We decided to have a bonfire for new years eve seen as it had stayed dry. Me and the girls spent the whole day helping Emily get the food ready while the guys went ahead to make sure the fire was big enough and there were enough logs for everyone to sit on. Leah and Emily went early to set the food up and left us to get ready. I decided to wear Skinny jeans with a cute blue top, Kim done the same but with a purple top and of course Kristen had to wear a dress, just to be different. The party was in full swing when we got there. Leah greeted us as soon as we got out the car. We spent a lot of the night dancing with the girls and getting lonely looks from Jacob. I hadn't really had a chance to hang with him tonight. Eventually the guys came to interrupt our dance session. Jared grabbed Kim, Paul grabbed Kristen and Jacob grabbed me.

"Hey we were dancing!" I giggled at Jacob.

"Well I'm your new dance partner."

We danced up until a minute until midnight. We escaped to a quiet bit if the beach, just the two of us. We could hear everyone counting down.

Ten

Nine

Eight

Seven

Six

Five

Four

Three

Two

One

Well no backing out now.

"Happy new year Jacob." I whispered as I wrapped my arms around his neck and kissed him.

* * *

_Well I hope everyone enjoyed that. Don't forget that snazzy button to let me know what you think._


	17. Chapter 17

_Hey a big thanks to everyone who read it and reviewed. Also you should check out my friend's story TheAmazingAsh-Bash. It's awesome!_

_NobleAndAncientLineBlack_

_Chapter Seventeen_

Cara POV

Oh my god I'm kissing Jacob! Our lips fit together like two jigsaw pieces. Jacob's hands slowly made their way down to my waist, pulling me even closer to him, if it was possible. His tongue against my lips asking for entrance and I gave in eventually and let him take over. I couldn't help but laugh when the guys set off the fireworks, so cliché.

"Whoa" was all Jacob could say when we broke apart. I just smiled at him "16 days 8 hours and 4 minutes." Now I was really confused.

"Huh?"

"Well that's how long I've wanted to kiss you." He stated with a blush. He is so cute!

I couldn't look any of the guys in the eye when we went back to the group. I was just about to sit down when four hands grabbed me.

"SPILL" Kim and Kristen shouted at the same.

"There's no need. I saw you spying." I slapped them both on the arm and dragged them back to the group. As soon as we got there, I felt a warm pair of arms around my waist.

"I missed you." Jacob whispered into my hair. I turned around and snuggled into his chest.

We spent the rest of the night partying and I honestly can't remember how I got home I was that tired. I woke up with a warm pair of arms around my waist. I turned around so I was facing him.

"Morning J."

"Morning Cara. I had the strangest dream last night."

"Really. Did it go something like this?" And for the second time I kissed Jacob Black.

I pulled away for anything could come of it, making Jacob pout.

"The puppy pout. Really Jacob, I expected more from you."

I got up and headed for the bathroom. I was in the middle of brushing my teeth when Sam appeared at the door.

"Morning Sam!" He laughed at me getting tooth paste everywhere.

"Morning Cara. Can you do me a favour, Leah sort of disappeared last night. Can you go check on her."

"Yeah sure, I'll get dressed and head over to her house."

When I was getting dressed, I realised that Sam was right, I can't remember seeing Leah after I got back with Jacob. Hmmmm.

I left Jacob eating breakfast and drove over to Leah's. I knocked no answer. I opened the door just to check everything was ok. I then heard giggling. That can't be right, if there's one thing that Leah does not do, its giggle.

I slowly reached the top of the stairs and followed the giggling to Leah's room. I was beginning to regret coming here. Silence. The giggling stopped and I heard a masculine chuckle. Wait a minute I know that chuckle. I pushed open the door and screamed at the sight.

"MY EYES, IT BURNS!" I screamed. Leah shot round.

"Cara oh my god, what are you doing here?" Leah was now trying to cover her and her 'friend' with her covers.

"I came to check on you, but as it turns out your fine. I'll see you later." As I was walking out the house, I shouted. "BYE EMBRY!"

I was still chuckling about the whole thing when I got back home. Sam was waiting for me on the porch.

"So is she ok?" He looked quite worried for her.

"Oh yeah. She's just fabby." I walked into the house so Sam couldn't ask any other questions.

When the rest of the pack turned up for lunch, Leah and Embry couldn't look me in the eye. This didn't go unnoticed by Jacob. He gave me a confused look and I just smiled at him.

We were all heading to the living room when Leah dragged me outside.

"We need to talk." Was all she said on the way out. Damn right we need to talk

When we were far enough from the house she began.

"Look I can explain what you saw. Me and Embry, we've been seeing each other for a while now and we don't want anyone to know in case one of us imprints. It's just a little bit of fun. Please don't say anything, we don't mind if you tell Jacob, cause lets face it, when he finds out that you're hiding something from him it will drive him insane and he'll do anything to get it out of you." she finished rambling.

"Don't worry Leah, your secrets safe with me." I started back to the house. "But next time, lock the bloody door! That is not a sight I need to see again!" We both started laughing as we made our way back to the house.

Jacob was waiting on the porch for me. Leah just nodded and went into the house.

"What was all that about?" Jacob asked as he hugged me. I could see Embry looking worried out the window

"Nothing, she just needed some girl talk." I winked at Embry who let out the breath he was holding. Jacob looked me straight in the eye.

"Cara you better not be lying to me."

"I swear to you I'm not, can we talk about this later please?" I tried to give him that 'I'll tell you later if you shut your mouth look' and luckily he got it, and nodded to me.

We all hung out at Sam and Emily's all day until most went off to patrol. It was only me, Paul, Jacob and Emily left in the house, and then Paul left to go meet Kristen. We headed up to my room. As soon as the door shut, Jacob grabbed me by the waist and pinned me down on the bed.

"Jacob!" I screamed at him. He started laughing.

"You're hiding something from me and I'm gonna find out what it is." and he started tickling me. I screamed and thrashed around for like 5 minutes until it became too much and I finally gave in.

"Ok ok I'll tell you, but first. Are there any other wolves about." He shook his head. "Leah and Embry are dating." There was silence. Complete silence until Jacob fell off the bed in a fit of laughter and he could not control himself.

"Leah and Embry, your kidding me! No it can't be." I rolled my eyes.

"It's true! I caught them myself this morning." my body shuddered at the thought of Embry's naked butt. "But you cannot say a thing. I'm only allowed to tell you because Leah said it would drive you insane if you thought that I was keeping something from you." he simply nodded. He came up behind me and wrapped his arms around me.

"It would, I want to know every little thought that pops into your brain." he whispered into my ear. I turned round to speak to him but he cut me off by lifting my chin to kiss him.

"CARA! YOU HAVE A VISITOR!" Emily bellowed from downstairs. Jacob just groaned and pulled away.

"I will have you all to myself one day miss Wallace." I decided to mess with him.

"You sound so confident about that Mr Black." and I ran out the room before he could retaliate. I was shocked by the person sitting in the living room

"Addison?"

* * *

_Hey hope you liked it. Let me know by hitting that reveiw button!_


	18. Chapter 18

_Hey guys, a big thanks to everyone who reviewed and added this to their favourites._

_INES TWILIGHT1FAN_

_Qkristen5468_

_

* * *

Chapter Eighteen_

_Cara POV_

"Addison! What are you doing here?" I ran up and gave her a huge hug.

"I had to get out of there! My parents pulled the 'you have to marry a blue blood' card. So I packed up and bolted." She pulled away from the hug. "I hope its ok, I didn't know where else to go. I could see tears forming in her eyes, but before I could say anything, Emily piped up.

"Of course it is! Any friend of Cara's is welcome here anytime." At this point Jacob came down the stairs.

"J this is Addison." I introduced them. Jacob gave her a hug.

"So should we be expecting anyone else you know from Scotland to come through the door." Emily asked. Both me and Addison burst out laughing.

"No, if anyone else turns up, Jakey boy here will throw them out." Addison said once she recovered from her laughing fit, which had us both on the floor. Jacob scowled slightly at the Jakey Boy comment.

"I take it you've spoken to Stephen?" He asked. She smiled at him.

"Who do you think drove me to the airport."

We sat chatting until the rest of the pack came in around dinner time. We retreated to my room for peace. There was a knock at the door and two heads popped in.

"Hey girlies! Mind if we join? It's a testorone fest down there." Kristen asked, we both nodded and Kim and Kristen made their way to the bed. The three of them got along great. There was another knock at the door. Emily was there with five plates of food. We all laughed at her.

"Emily, this is delicious!" Addison praised when she finished eating her dinner. Emily just gave her her usual motherly smile.

It took the boys about two minutes after inhaling their food to realise we weren't there. We heard them thumping up the stairs. We all hid (Except Addison).

"Addison where are the girls?" Jacob asked. I could just see the smirk forming on Addison's face.

"They left. Via the window a couple of minutes ago." we could hear them panicking. I ended up sneaking behind them and shouting "BOO!" They all about jumped out their skins.

"Looking for someone?" Jacob looked a mix between relieved and pissed.

"The rest are hiding. Go find them!" With that all the boys disappeared. Jacob turned to me.

"Good luck Cara, I'm gonna head downstairs and get a drink." And Addison left me with a pissed off Werewolf.

I was slowly getting backed into a wall. When I hit the wall. Jacob's faced softened.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to worry you babe." I cupped his cheek. He leaned into my hand.

"Let me make it up to you." I whispered to him, wrapping my arms around him and brining my lips to his.

We stood at my door making out for a couple of minutes. His lips then trailed kisses from my jaw to my neck.

"I'm never letting you out of my sight Cara. No one is ever going to take you from me." He whispered against my neck. I tried so hard not to moan. "You are mine Cara, and I'm not sharing." he growled out before biting down on my neck. I yelped out and pushed Jacob off me.

"Jacob what the hell did you do that for." I screamed at him, he looked at me confused.

"I tell you all about the Euan situation and then you go and do that! Are you really that stupid!" I stormed down the stairs.

"Addison move your butt, we're going out!" I grabbed Addison and headed out the door passing Seth and Leah on the way. "Hi Leah, come on we're going out." I grabbed Leah with my other hand and stormed out the house. We heard Seth shouting something and Leah burst out laughing. We both looked at her.

"You'll find out later." she laughed some more and we headed to the beach. When we got there, we lay in the cold sand and stared at the stars.

"Not that I don't like hanging out with the girls, but why are we here?" Leah asked

"Well basically Jacob got all possessive on my ass and I've had too much of that so if he is going to be like that, he can go to hell." I felt Leah flinch.

"Man I'm gonna hate being on patrol with him tonight." She instantly regretted what she just said

"Patrol? Is that your job Leah?" Addison asked

"Erm yeah. Me and some of the guys do security work around La Push, the guys do it after school some days. Our way of helping our community." I tried so hard not to laugh at Leah's lies that just kept sputting out.

We lay on the beach chatting for over an hour when we heard foot steps behind us. Jacob and Seth were there.

"Hey guys. Can I have a quick word with Cara please." Before I could tell him where to go. Addison jumped up on to her feet.

"The hell you can. You better stay away from her, you pig!" Addison was now poking Jacob's chest and she looked like she was going to punch him. I looked around for Leah. But she was gone.

"Seth, would you please take Addison back to Emily's. I'll be there once I've had a chat with Jacob." Seth's face broke out in a smile so big, I thought his face was going to break. Once Seth dragged Addison away, Jacob started grovelling.

"Cara, I am so sorry. I didn't mean to do that to you. It's the whole imprint inner wolf thing. You had hid from me and then suddenly you were there. Those five seconds when I didn't know where you were, were the most horrible five seconds of my life. Please let me know what I can do to make it up to you?" At this point Jacob was on his knees.

"Jacob I swear of you ever do anything like that so help me god I will never forgive you." I heard his low chuckle. He picked me up, spun me around and tried to kiss me. I pulled away, he pouted.

"I said I forgive you, doesn't mean you get that many privileges," He hung his head. I took his hand and we made our way back to Emily's. when we got there, Jacob stopped me on the porch.

"Hey, I have to head home for a while. But why don't you stop by and we can hang out there. Just the two of us." translation. I want to grovel and suck up about earlier without the guys having to witness it.

"Yeah, I'll pop over once I've got Addison settled." I gave him a quick peck and headed into the house.

I walked into the house to see Addison shouting at Seth.

"I mean seriously what is your problem! You have done nothing but stare at me since we came back from the beach. Do I have something on my face, just tell me!" The rest of the guys were trying so hard not to break down into a huge fit of laughter. Seth just kept staring at him with a really goofy smile on his face. I knew that look. I looked at Sam and he nodded his head, obviously knowing what I was going to ask him. Addison then picked up a pillow and threw it at Seth. No movement from him. She just screamed at him and headed up the stairs. Seth went to follow her but I grabbed his wrist. He turned around and growled at me. Paul was in front of me in an instant.

"Don't you dare growl at her like that." He yelled. Seth flinched at Paul's voice.

"Cara I'm so sorry, when you pulled me awa from Addison, my wolf kicked in. it's the whole imprint thing. Can you forgive me?" I nodded at him, he came and gave me a hug.

"But if you want to get with Addison, you better apologize about the whole staring thing quick. She is good at keeping grudges. And be honest with her. Well as honest as you can be at this stage." He just nodded and headed up to see Addison.

"Well I'm gonna head over to Jacob's for a while. Bye guys!" I walked out the door and headed to J's.

Five minutes later I was there. I saw the light was on in his garage so I headed there first. I saw a red truck I didn't recognize, but just kept walking. When I got to the door, I saw two figures against the car Jacob was working on. When I walked in the door my heart stopped.

Jacob was leaning against his car and his hands were very securely wrapped around Bella's waist and they were doing some serious making out. Jacob then noticed me.

"Cara, I can explain." I put my hand in the air.

"Don't, just stay away from me!" I screamed and ran out the garage leaving my broken heart scattered all over the garage floor.

* * *

_Hope you guys liked it. Don't be afraid to let me know what you think._


	19. Chapter 19

_Hey! Once again a big thanks to everyone who read and/or reviewed, it is very highly appreciated!_

_Jo_

_MaisyCullen13_

_BookWormAndProudOfIt_

_Obsessed W Jacob Black_

_Wolf9lucky_

_Sian_

_

* * *

_

_Chapter Nineteen _

_Cara POV_

I ran and just kept running, not caring what happened to me now. My soul mate had just crushed my heart and souls within two seconds and he thinks there is a justifiable reason he done it. Well I don't. I made it home in a record three minutes, but of course Jacob beat me home. He waiting on the front porch for me.

"Cara please just let me explain what happened." He began to approach me. He stopped in front of me. I tried to move away from him, but he mirrored my movements.

"Jacob, get out of my way." I growled at him. He just shook his head.

"Not until you talk to me." He grabbed my wrist. Now he pissed me off.

"Let me go!""No!" by this point, Sam and the guys had gathered at the door. Paul and Sam were over at us in a second, Seth and Jared not far behind them.

"What's going on here?" Sam asked Jacob.

"Yeah Jacob why don't you tell them why I never want to see you again!" I screamed at him. The guys rounded on him.

"What happened!" Sam used his alpha tone on Jacob. Paul yanked me away from Jacob and moved me behind him to protect me.

"Bella kissed me." Another pain shot through my heart. I felt Paul shaking and then Seth grabbed me away from Paul.

"You ass hole!" Paul shouted as he tackled Jacob to the ground and for once, Jacob didn't fight back just defended himself. Sam broke them up.

"Jacob run patrol till I decide to let you off." Sam growled. "NOW!" Jacob wiped the blood from his lip and shot me a hurt look.

"Jacob just go." I whispered knowing he would hear me.

I could feel tears escaping my eyes. Emily came running out the house and enveloped me in a hug.

"Cara honey, what happened? And why is Paul covered in mud and blood?" I burst into tears and Sam told her what happened.

"Seth, why don't you take Addison bowling or to the beach or something." Emily said while trying to steer me into the house. Seth nodded and a couple of minutes later I heard a car zooming out the drive way. Paul untangled me from Emily and carried me into the house. He sat with me on the couch, with Emily at one side and Jared at the other. Sam had disappeared.

I fell asleep in Paul's arms and woke up from the heat loss when he place me on my bed.

"Hey hun. Sorry I tried not to wake you. But now your awake can we talk?" I nodded my head.

"Well, this whole Jacob/Bella thing, I just want you to know that I'm here for you. I know I'm not as much help as the girls, but you're the little sister I never had and I will always love and treat you like one and will always have your back no matter what."

I gave Paul a huge hug.

"Love you Paulie!" I whispered into his ear. Before he could say anything else, we were cut off by the howl of a heart broken wolf.

I woke up to the rain battering off the windows, it was only 5am. I walked over to Addison's room and saw her cuddled into Seth. I felt a twinge in my heart. Well at least Addison was happy, that's the main thing. I went downstairs and went tot sit on the porch. I watched the rain until I felt a hand on my shoulder. It belonged to Seth.

"Hey, you ok?" He asked. I just nodded.

"You better go back up to Addison, she'll get lonely without you." His face lit up at the mention of Addison's name. he kissed my head and ran back into the house.

I sat there thinking back on mine time here. Maybe it was a bad idea coming here, maybe I should have just stayed in Scotland. Fair enough what Euan done to me was unforgivable, but at least he never cheated on me, he broke bones but never my heart. But then I would never have met my sister or Sam, or the rest of the guys and of course the Cullen's.

I went back in and got changed and left Emily a note.

_Hey,_

_Had to get out of the house for a while. Got my phone and will be back for dinner _

_Cara xxxx_

I put the note on the table, grabbed my car keys and headed out the door.

I drove and just kept driving, as if something was directing me. I took a left, then another one, then a right and about half an hour later I was at La Push Cemetery. I walked around until I found the two graves I was looking for.

_Rebecca Young_

_1963 - 2010_

_Beloved Wife and Mother_

_Alex Young_

_1960 - 2010_

_Beloved Husband and Father._

"Hi mum, hi dad." This was when everything finally hit me.

The whole Euan thing, then my parents dying, then finding out I'm adopted, but my real parents are dead, flying out to meet my real sister and meeting the guys and then getting imprinted on and finding out that werewolves and vampires exist and have one want me to be his mate. I have no control over anything in my life, I never have. I sat and stared at my parents grave for most of the day until I saw the sunset. I made my way back to my car and headed home to get some answers.

I was met with the guys playing football in the garden. I headed in to see Emily reading on the couch.

"Hi honey, how was your day." she got up to give me a hug. I stiffened slightly, Emily noticed and looked at me.

"Emily, We need to talk." We made our way to the couch.

"Why did mum and dad give me up?" Emily just stared down at the ground.

"Well in our tribe, you were only allowed to have one girl in the family, but as many boys as you wish, for protection purposes. When mum gave birth to you they knew they had to fake your death because the tribal Elders would have drowned you like they had done to over 100 baby girls that year. When we were in Forks, we met a couple who were there on a holiday. They got talking saying that mum was so lucky that she was pregnant and that they had been trying but had no luck. We kept in touch with them when they left and when mum gave birth to you, they jumped at the chance to adopt you. Mum told the elders that she had a still birth and they believed her. A month after they took you, we never heard form them again. We tried to get in contact but we couldn't. it broke our hearts everyday not knowing where you were, how you were doing in school and all the things like that." I could see the tears rolling down her cheeks and could feel them on mine.

"Why did it take so long for you to find me?" This was one of the questions that had been going round my head since the day I got here.

"I tried everything, but they had changed your name. You weren't Alicia Wallace anymore. The only way I found you was when your dad's company was all over the papers for a merger in Chicago I recognized him form the photo and it had a little bit of info of you on it and that's when I found you. I wrote that letter so many times before I finally plucked up the courage to send it." I could tell it was breaking Emily's heart talking about this. I wrapped her in a hug. The guys came in about a minute later. Sam saw Emily in a state and came running over.

"Emily are you ok? Are you hurt?" He stuttered out checking her over. We both laughed at this.

"I'm fine honest." she wiped the rest of her tears away. "Who wants dinner?" All the guys cheered at this. I noticed that Jacob wasn't here. Quil saw me looking around for him.

"He's at the beach. He won't come here since you said you didn't want to see him again." Quil said with a sad smile on his face. I felt bad for the pack, they were in the middle of all this.

I made my way to the beach. The waves were calm for once. I spotted Jacob sitting further up the beach. I walked up to where he was sitting. When I got closer, I recognized there was someone with him. Bella. I turned around and started making my way back to Emily's. Jacob spotted me and ran over to me.

"Cara, wait-" I cut him off.

"No Jacob. I came here to tell you that we could work through this that it was just a misunderstanding, but clearly it isn't! You love Bella not me. I was just something to amuse you while she made up her mind whether or not she preferred the hot or the cold, but maybe she is just greedy. Well she can have you cause I don't care anymore!"

"Cara, I don't have feelings for Bella, she just caught me off guard. She came round upset. She had got into a fight with Edward and came over to get away from him." I scoffed.

"Yeah cause every time one of my friends came over to mine after getting into a fight with their boyfriends, I'd cheer them up by sticking my tongue down their throats!" I yelled at him. He flinched.

"I'm sorry Jacob I can't do it. Do you want to know something. At least Euan loved me! He never cheated on me." Jacob looked so heartbroken, but I had to say it, to let him know how betrayed, angry, humiliated and betrayed I felt. "At least every kiss he gave me was mine and he wasn't thinking of anyone else when he was with me. you know maybe I should have slept with him, because when he said that he loved me and cared for me, he meant it!" At this point Jacob looked so defeated and broken, I felt a little bad.

"I'm not gonna ask you to choose between me and Bella cause that's not fair, so I'll make the choice for you. You love Bella more than you can ever love me so I'm leaving." I started to walk away after I said that. Jacob grabbed my wrist, causing me to spin round.

"What do you mean, you're leaving?" He whimpered.

"I'm going back to Scotland." I grabbed my arm and walked away, leaving Jacob heartbroken in the sand.

* * *

Hey guys! Hope you all liked it! don't forget to leave me a reveiw, that would be lovely!


	20. Chapter 20

_Hey a big thanks to everyone who read and or reviewed, its highly appreciated!_

_Misaai_

_MaisyCullen13_

_Caleb's Babe_

_Kelsy_

_Chapter 20_

_Cara POV_

Word had spread through the pack that I was leaving and all the guys were waiting for me in the living room. Emily, Cara and Kim had tear stained faces.

"Cara tell us Jacob was lying, that your not going back to Scotland?" Emily whispered.

"No, he's telling the truth. I've caused nothing but trouble since I got here so it's better if I just leave and save you guys anymore trouble." I could see tears forming on Paul's face too.

"You haven't caused any trouble Cara!" Leah shouted. "You've helped the pack so much! Paul got his imprint, we all got a new sister in you and Kristen! Our alliance with the Cullen's is stronger due to you, making us near enough impossible to get past and I have never saw Seth so happy in his whole life!" I could see Leah was trying not to break down in front of all the guys. She came over and wrapped her arms around me.

"You can't leave, I need you. WE need you." She whispered into my hair. Someone else joined in our hug, Emily.

"I just found you again you can't leave. I love you so much, I finally feel complete, please stay." Emily could barely get the end of her sentence out.

It broke my heart seeing them all so upset and hollow with the thought of me leaving. Sam could see the conflict going on in my head and spoke up.

"Your family Cara, this is your home and it always will be. You don't have to decide tonight, why don't you sleep on it and see how you feel in the morning?" I nodded and headed up to my room to avoid the faces of the people I love.

I sat on my bed and looked around my room and spotted my guitar.

"Hello old friend." I said as I picked it up and started strumming it.

_Don't know what time it is, I've been up for way too long_  
_and I'm too tired to sleep_  
_I call my mother on the phone, she wasn't home,_  
_and now I'm wondering the street_  
_I've been a fool, I've been cruel to myself_  
_I've been hanging onto nothing_  
_when nothing could be worse than hanging on_  
_And something tells me there must be_  
_something better than all this_

_I've fallen many times in love and every time_  
_it's been with the wrong man_  
_Still I'm out there living one day at a time_  
_and doing the best I can_  
_Cuz we've all made mistakes_  
_that seem to lead us astray_  
_But every time they helped to get us where we are today_  
_And that's a good a place as any_  
_and it's probably where we're best off anyway_

_It's a long and rugged road_  
_and we don't now where it's headed_  
_But we know it's going to get us where we're going_  
_And when we find what we're looking for_  
_we'll drop these bags and search no more_  
_'Cuz it's going to feel like heaven when we're home_  
_It's going to feel like heaven when we're home_

_There's no such thing as perfect,_  
_and if there is we'll fnd it when we're good and dead_  
_Trust me I've been looking_  
_bu tonight I think I'll go and take a bath instead_  
_And then maybe I'll walk a while_  
_and feel the earth beneath me_  
_They say if you stop looking_  
_it doesn't matter if you find it_  
_And whose to say that even if I did_  
_it's what I'm really looking for_

_It's a long and rugged road_  
_and we don't now where it's headed_  
_But we know it's going to get us where we're going_  
_And when we find what we're looking for_  
_we'll drop these bags and search no more_  
_'Cuz it's going to feel like heaven when we're home_  
_It's going to feel like heaven when we're home _

When I placed my guitar down, there was a figure at my door.

"Hey Alice what's up?" I could tell she was not amused.

"Care to tell me why I saw you back home in Scotland?" She near enough screeched at me.

"Spoke to Bella today?" I spat Bella's name at her.

"No, she was hanging out with Jacob. Wait is that why you're going home? Because of how close of Bella and Jacob are?" I tried not to laugh in her face.

"Why don't you get Edward to have a little nosey in Jacob's head and you'll see why." She looked at me confused. "Can we hang at your house for a little while please, is that ok?" She nodded and started to drag me down the stairs.

We arrived at the Cullen house about 5 minutes later due to Alice's scary driving. I was grabbed into a bear hug by Emmett.

"I hope you know you're not going anywhere little one?" He said while spinning me around. Edward nodded his head, beckoning for me to follow him. I followed him up to his room.

"Cara, I'm so sorry about what happened. Bella told me what happened. I can't say I was best pleased about what happened." he sighed. "I just want her to be happy." by this point we were sitting with our feet leaning out his window.

"But what about you? What makes you happy? Don't revolve your life around making your loved ones happy. Believe me it doesn't work." He popped his head down so he was level with mine.

"You have much wisdom Midgie san." He smiled at me. He wrapped his arm around me and kissed my head.

We sat talking for a while and Alice and Emmett joined us, Rosalie and Jasper were out hunting with Carlisle and Esme. Edward's phone started beeping. He ignored it. It beeped again, and he ignored it again. By the fifth beep he just picked it up and threw it out the window we were leaning out of.

"You really didn't want to speak to whoever that was did you?" He just shrugged his shoulders.

I was getting ready to leave when The rest of the Cullen clan came back. The first one to approach me was Rosalie, which surprised me.

"I'm sorry about what that mutt done to you, you deserve better." She gave me a gentle hug. Jasper just smiled at me and ruffled my hair. Esme knocked the breath out of me, with one of her bear hugs, Carlisle done the same as Jasper. There was then a car coming up the driveway. It was Bella. She came storming up to the door. Alice answered it.

"Hey Bella what's up?" She asked let while letting her in.

"Is Edward here, we need to talk." She barged into the living room.

"Cara, hey." She stuttered out embarrassed.

"Bella." I spat out. "Alice can you take me to the boundary line. Paul is on patrol so I can get home from there."

We started to make our way out when we heard Bella shout at Edward for not answering his phone. I couldn't take it. Is stormed right up to her

"WHO THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU ARE! HOW DARE YOU SPEAK TO HIM LIKE THAT, AFTER THE STUNT YOU PULLED YOU YOU SLUT!" I could feel all eyes on me at this point. Bella then done the unexpected. She slapped me. Rosalie was at my side in an instant.

"You ever think of laying a finger in her again, you'll lose it, got it?" She hissed at Bella. She just nodded sheepishly.

"Come on, I'll drive you to the border line."

The ride to the border line was so quiet, none of us spoke. When we got there Rosalie spoke up.

"Look I'm sorry, I didn't expect Bella to hit you, she had no right to do that." She sneered.

"Its not your fault, but thank you Rose." I gave her a hug and headed out of the car. When Rosalie drove off, two wolves appeared.

"Hey Paul, hey Seth. Can I get a ride home?" Paul's wolf nodded his head and motioned for me to get on his back.

We got there just as the rain started. I kissed Paul's head as a thank you and ran into the house. Emily and Sam were sitting on the couch chatting.

"Hey Cara, Addison is asleep." Emily said as I sat on the chair next to the couch. Sam caught a look at my face.

"Cara, what happened to your face?" Sam pointed to where Bella slapped me.

"Bella slapped me. She didn't like me telling her what I thought of her so she slapped me." I toddled over to the kitchen so I could get an ice pack for my face. Sam was on the phone with someone while Emily checked my face.

The door burst open and Jacob came running into the kitchen.

"Babe are you ok? I'm so sorry she done that. Let me see." He tried to take the ice pack off my face but I flinched away from him."

"You lost your right to call me babe when you shoved your tongue down someone else's throat!" I stormed up to my room, with the ice pack on my face.

I woke up the next again morning to a wolf howl. I shot out of bed and downstairs. Emily was in the kitchen.

"Emily what's going on?" I asked rushing the sentence out.

"They've found a vampire coven just at the start of the border. The Cullen's are there too." I could tell she was worried. Kim and Kristen came over with Claire not long after that. Addison came trudging down the stairs in Seth's shirt. I just looked at her and said "I don't wanna know." She just smiled and grabbed some coffee.

Seth told Addison about the whole wolf thing and she was still a little freaked out about it. We all sat around the table staring into our coffee cups. We all knew something was wrong, we just didn't know what was wrong.

The guys came barging in with the Cullen's, and my stomach dropped. They were carrying Jacob in, he was hurt. Before I could react, Bella came running up to Jacob.

"Jacob are you ok?" She asked moving hair out of his face when he was placed in the couch. I heard Leah growl.

"look bitch, Jacob is not your concern, he's Cara's. so why don't you go to hell and leave those two alone!" Kim shouted at Bella. Everyone was taken back by what she had said. Bella looked about the room for support but she didn't get any.

Carlisle threw us all out while he worked on Jacob. I found out that he had been attacked by one of the vampires, and they crushed his ribs, collar bone and one of his legs. He would be fine but Carlisle had to reset some bones. We could hear him scream from outside. Everyone was all coupled up; Kim and Jared, Kristen and Paul, Emily and Sam, Addison and Seth, Quil and Claire and Embry and Leah but they were sly about it. Colin and Brady were patrolling with the Cullens.

Carlisle came out.

"He's been asking for you Cara." I nodded to him and made my way in.

I saw him lying on the couch looking so helpless. I sat near his head. He opened his eyes to look at me.

"I thought you wouldn't come in." He said sadly.

"J, we're still friends, I'm not gonna see you hurt no matter what happens." I kissed his forehead.

The guys all came in to check on Jacob. We ended up moving him to my room so he was a little bit more comfortable. I put on my pyjamas and made my way over to Jacob.

"I'm gonna sleep on the couch tonight." Jacob just shook his head.

"Cara please, I'll heal a lot better with you here with me." He motioned for me to get in the bed. I decided to just sleep on the couch, since we were no longer together. I was tossing and turning all night. I heard footsteps coming down the stairs and didn't need to turn around to see who it was. I felt them lift me into their arms and carrying me upstairs into my room. I tried to stir but there was no point. My strength against a wolfs, yeah I know who's gonna win that fight. Then the rest of the past couple of day's events went through my head. I jumped out of his arms, shocking him.

"Jacob you can't just do that. We're not together anymore. You can't just snuggle me and things like that when ever you want to. You made your bed and you have to lie in it." I could tell I was hurting him but I couldn't help it. When I saw him walk back to my room, I felt my heart tug at him being away from me. But I couldn't just let him get away with what he done. I then made my decision on what I was going to do.

I summoned everyone round to tell them what I was going to do.

"I've made up my mind about what I'm gonna do." They dropped everything and turned to face me. Here goes.

"I'm going home to Scotland."

* * *

_Don't worry, Jacob's not gonna let her go without a fight. But i see an unexpected twist on the horizon! Let me know what you think!_


	21. Chapter 21

_Hey a big thanks to everyone who read and reviewed!_

_ScBear7_

_Ines Silva_

_Maisy_

_

* * *

_

Chapter Twenty One

_Cara POV_

I spent the next day packing, well attempting to pack. Everything I packed, Kristen was taking out of my case.

"Your not going Cara, I don't care what happened, your not leaving." Kristen tipped my case out and ran out my room and downstairs with it. I ran after her.

"Kristen give it back. I'm only going over for a couple of weeks and I'll be back." I chased her around the living room. Emily and Sam came in from the kitchen.

"Kristen just give her the case. If she misses her flight, Nell will kick your ass!" Sam shouted from the door way.

I eventually got my case back and was ready to go. I hugged Addison, Kristen, Kim and the guys goodbye. I noticed that Jacob wasn't there. Well if that's how he wants to play it fine. I got in the car and slammed the door. The trip to the airport was silent, it was as if Emily and Sam knew something I didn't know. When we got there I spotted a familiar car in the car park. Sam grabbed my bags while me and Emily made our way to the entrance. Sam caught up with us a minute later. There was a hand on my shoulder.

"Hey Edward. Ready for the most tedious week of you life?" He just chuckled at me.

"I am here to escort you to Scotland. You didn't think we were going to let you go on your own did you?" I just nodded at him.

"Good luck honey, you'll be fine." Sam kissed my head and I was then attacked by Emily.

"You better call me everyday! And as soon as your size 4 feet hit ground in Scotland." And she squeezed me so hard I swear that she was trying to make my lungs pop out my ears. Sam was talking to Edward.

One day later

"Miss Wallace, how nice to see you again. How is America treating you?" Ms Vanderhault asked.

Ms Vanderhault was my old Principle. She had got in contact with me, asking me to perform at the grand open night for all the new possible students to see what the school is really like. Edward had come with me so because they wanted someone with me and seen as I was going to be at the academy most of the time, it made sense for Edward to come with me. And I was still funny with Jacob so he couldn't come with me. Bella and Jacob weren't happy when they found out that Edward was coming with them.

I spent the first two days non stop rehearsing. I must admit, Edward was very patient just sitting there watching and telling us if we were good or bad. On the third day, I took Edward for a little trip into the centre of town. The good thing is Edinburgh is like Forks weather wise, always very gloomy.

By the end of the week we were ready for our performance on the Friday night. Edward was sitting in the crowd with Stephen and Janelle. Edward had spent a good part of the week with those two when he didn't feel like going to rehearsals. Stephen was a bit worried when he realised he was a vampire, but Janelle just slapped it out of him.

The performance went off without a hitch and we were now back at our hotel and watching the rain out the window.

"So have you worked things out with Jacob?" Edward asked. This was the first time he had brought Jacob up.

"No not really. He stopped coming to Emily's and will only go if I'm not there. I can't take it anymore. He says he loves me and will do anything to win me back. Do you know he didn't even say goodbye to me when I left. I know I was only going away for a week, but what if something happens to me." Edward stiffened up at the last part of my little rant.

"No one will hurt you while I'm here, so you can get that little thought out of your head right now missy." Edward said. He wrapped his arm around my shoulder.

"Thank you Edward. You always know how to make me feel better." That was then it hit me.

"Edward, I have the most genius plan ever!" he cocked his head at me.

"Well If Bella and Jacob can hang out then so can we. Let's see how they like it, worrying all the time if we are going to be hanging out in some shed snogging the face of each other." Edward seemed to like my idea.

We sent the rest of the night laughing about all the girls who had been hitting on Edward at the Academy.

"Your lucky Cara, you didn't have to read their thoughts! I tell you for teenage girls, there was not an innocent mind among them." This had me rolling on the floor. Well it was more the shocked look on Edward's face. "When I was a teenager, you didn't dare have the thoughts that some of the teenagers here." the rest of the night went like that.

When I woke up in the morning, my head was on Edward's chest and Edward was playing in my hair.

"Morning little one." He continued twirling my hair around his finger.

"How did you know I was awake?" He shot me a smile.

"Your thoughts went from pink elephants and blue rhinos to how did you get to bed last night. And yes you did fall asleep by the window but I carried you to bed. When I tried to put you down you just kept mumbling in your sleep, so I just let you lie on me." He kissed my forehead and headed to the bathroom.

We were sitting on the plane home when Edward brought up Jacob again.

"Cara I think you need to talk to Jacob and get things sorted." I put my book down and faced him.

"And why do you think that?" I really didn't want to have this conversation, but I knew that I had to have it eventually.

"Well when you were dreaming last night, you kept saying 'don't leave me Jacob, and save me Jacob' you know that you still love him. You should let him know that at least." I was about to respond when the pilot came over the tannoy.

"Ladies and gentlemen, please fasten your seatbelts as we will be starting our descent into Seattle airport in roughly two minutes."

"We'll finish this conversation later." Edward said as he fastened his seatbelt.

We never did finish the conversation. Emily and Sam met me at the airport while the whole Cullen clan came to meet Edward.

Emily ran over to me and yet again squeezed me so hard. Sam was next. He spun me around while kissing my hair.

We waved to the Cullen's (after hugging them all and promising to go round there for dinner at least once a week) and then we were off home. Emily was chatting the whole way home about what I had missed in La Push. It mainly consisted of Seth sneaking into Addison's room when he thought Sam was asleep.

The girls were waiting in the living room for me getting home. They all squealed when they saw me. We had a big group hug and yet again another catch up.

"So how was the Academy?" Addison asked.

"The same. It was so funny all the girls were hitting on Edward. I think the poor guy is traumatised." we all burst out laughing at that.

"Did you see Euan?" Kim asked.

"No. He was in France skiing so it was safe. Not that Edward or Stephen let me out of their sights." the rest of the day went like this. The guys were coming over for dinner that night, but they all looked like they were hiding something from me. We were helping Emily when I had took enough if the akwardness.

"Right! What's up?" I asked them. They all just looked at each other. Kristen sighed.

"We done something bad." They all shot me an apologetic look. "Jacob thinks that you weren't coming back, and we didn't exactly correct him." I dropped the spoon that was in my hand.

"How could you guys do that. Fair enough what happened, but that was cruel!" I shouted at them.

I ran out the door and thought about where he would be. The beach! He always went to the beach when he wanted to get away. I ran there as quickly as possible. It had started to rain slightly, but I could still see Jacob sitting on a log at the far end. I ran over to where he was. Half way there, he turned his head to see who was running towards him. He got up and ran full speed at me. When he reached me, he lifted me up off the ground and spun me around. When I saw his face, he was crying.

"I thought you were gone! And when I didn't come say goodbye, that is one of the worst decisions of my life. I love you so much Cara and I will do anything to make it up to you, anything! Just please don't leave me Cara. I don't care if you just want me to carry your books to school or if you need someone to drive you about. I'll do it, just please let me back in." He broke down once he was finished. It was then that I noticed how much he did love me.

I grabbed his face and smacked my lips to his. He hesitated at first, but then realised what was going on and then he took over. He wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled me right into his body so there was no space between the two of us, like we were one person. His lips claimed mine and I could tell that he was not stopping anytime soon. My hands went to his neck and gripped the nape of his neck. He started to trail kisses all over my face.

"I love you so much Cara." He whispered into my ear.

"I love you too Jacob." I whispered back.

* * *

_Hey Hope you liked it. Let me know what you think!_


	22. Chapter 22

_Hey a big thanks to everyone who read and reviewed! _

_Misaai_

_LadyAmazon_

_MaisyCullen13_

_Qkristen5468__

* * *

_

_Chapter Twenty Two_

Cara POV

Jacob stayed with me that night. Leah agreed to swap patrols with him, after I promised to go on a girly shopping trip with her. It was so nice to wake up in his arms again. When I woke up, Jacob was already awake.

"Good morning beautiful." He said while twirling my hair round his fingers.

"Good morning." I turned around to face him, shock he had no top on. He leaned down to give me a kiss.

"So what's your plan today while I'm patrolling?" He asked when I got out the bed. Here goes.

"Well, I'm going over to the Cullen's to hang out with Edward and jam for a while." Jacob was behind me in a flash.

"I'm sorry, run that one by me again." I glared at him.

"Number one, don't take my phrases. Number two, me and Edward had fun hanging out this week so we're gonna meet up, when I don't need protected from some blood thirsty vampire, and you don't get a choice." He pulled his head down, so he wasn't looking at me.

"Babe can we please not fight about this." I pulled his face to mine. I could see the pain in his eyes.

"But I haven't seen you all week." I could hear the pain and desperation in his voice. I thought if a compromise.

"How about if I hang out with Edward today and then tonight, I'm all yours." A smile was forming on his face.

"Well tonight, I'm taking you on our first date." He wrapped his arms around me. My arms went round his neck.

"I'd like that. But one condition, nothing fancy." He nodded and kissed my forehead.

We got dressed and Jacob walked me to my car. He gave me a long passionate kiss and then ran into the woods. When I was driving through Forks, I Bella with her dad coming out of the police station. She just gave me the most deadly look ever. I take it Edward blew her off for me. Woops! But Charlie waved to me. That was nice of him. I waved as I went past. I arrived at the Cullen's about ten minutes later. Edward met me at the front of the house, and was there to open my door for me as soon as I cut the engine.

When we walked in the house I was ambushed by Emmett. He hugged me and spun me around in circles.

"Hey Cara, I thought Eddie was kidding when he said that he had blown Bella off for you today." I couldn't help but see the smirk on Rosalie's face when Emmett said that.

"Hi Rose." I waved to her. She just laughed and gave me a hug.

"So what's the plan for today?" I asked Edward once Rose let me go.

"Well I was thinking that we could play the piano for a while and then I could whip your ass at chess. Again." He sniggered at me.

Four piano songs and three games of chess later, I was getting ready to leave. When I was walking to my car with Edward Bella came up the drive way. I just rolled my eyes.

"Thank you for a lovely day Edward." I pecked him on the cheek. Bella came storming out of her car.

"What the hell do you think your doing bitch!" She screamed at me, causing Emmett and Rosalie to come out of the house.

"Excuse me! You have a nerve saying that to me!" I screamed back at her.

"Yeah well that was different. Jacob told me he loved me!" I could feel my heart taking the hit.

"Bella, what do you think your doing. Leave her alone." Edward sighed.

"Your taking her side over mine, how could you I'm your fiancée!" She squealed at him in her dog like voice.

"Yes you are, but you will not speak to my friend like that!" He retorted. By this point, I was in my car. I left Edward and Bella arguing, not wanting to get in the middle anymore than I already was.

When I got back home, it had started to rain slightly, obviously. When I got in the house, everyone was there, and I mean everyone. Old Quil, Billy and Sue included. I searched for Jacob in the crowd wanting a friendly face. When I spotted him, he looked really angry. When he spotted me, he ran up to me and wrapped me in his arms.

"What's wrong?" I asked him. He didn't answer, he just stood there holding me.

"Jacob what's wrong?" He looked down at me, his eyes had no spark in them, they were dull and empty.

"Leah was attacked on patrol Last night. But we can't find a trail anywhere." I tried to get out of his arms to go see Leah, but he wouldn't let me go. I took his face in my hands. "Just let me go see Leah and then you don't have to let go of me again for the whole day." I tried to reason with him. He unwrapped his arms from me but kept a hold of my hand as he took me to where Leah was. She was in my room and the sight was so heartbreaking. Leah was lying there on my bed and she looked so broken. One side of her body was all black and blue and the other side was full of bandages. Embry didn't look any better. He was by her side, her good hand in his and he just kept whispering how much he loved her and that he was going to find whoever done this to her and rip them into a million pieces. I looked up at Jacob and then made my way over to Embry. I gave him a hug from behind.

"Hi Cara." He whispered. I could hear the pain in his voice. I kissed his head and left him with his love.

"Does everyone know now?" I asked Jacob when I shut my room door. He nodded.

"When Leah was found, Embry flipped out and his barrier went down. We saw everything. When Leah wakes up, she is going to kill him." he laughed slightly at the end. It was good to see him laugh.

"I think we should reschedule tonight." he just nodded at me. He looked so bad.

"That should be me in there, if I hadn't asked her to swap patrols with me, she wouldn't be on her death bed." The pain in his eyes grew with each passing second.

"You listen to me Jacob Black, Leah is not in her deathbed. She is gonna wake up and kick your sorry ass fro getting so worked up! She is going to get better. The only person/thing I feel sorry for is whoever done this to her, cause when she finds them, they are going to beg for mercy. So you better man up!" I gave him a punch in the chest, probably doing more damage to me than him.

When we headed down to the living room it was silent. Seth had Addison on his lap and you could see the tear streaks down his face. Addison was just sitting there playing with his hand, rubbing circles in his hand, her little way of telling him that's she's here for him. Kim was sitting next to Jared on the floor, her head in his lap and he was playing with her hair, just staring into space. Paul and Kristen were standing by the window with Paul having his arms around her cuddling her from behind, too scared to let her out of his sight. Sue was on the couch next to Seth and I felt so bad for her. I just wanted to give her a hug and tell her that Leah was going to be ok. Emily was doing what she does best. Cooking. Sam was mirroring her movements in case something happened to her. Quil wasn't here so I'm assuming he's with Claire, most likely on his way here with her. All the wolves were on full guard. The wolves without imprints were in patrol trying to find out what had happened. I had had enough if this.

"If Leah could see you all now, do you know what she would say?" They all looked up at me. "She would tell you all to get a grip! Leah is a fighter, and when she wakes up, she is going to want o know what the hell happened so I think you should all stop feeling sorry for yourself and man up! What happened to the fearless guys I left here a week ago?" Get your butts up and find whoever done this to Leah and bring them to justice!" I yelled at them all.

"Woah, when did you grow balls Wallace?" I turned around to see Embry supporting a very weak Leah. Everyone got off their seats instantly. Seth was the first one to her. He gave her a huge hug and wouldn't let go of her.

"Bro, you might want to let go now." She said. He just shook his head and squeezed her tighter. We all laughed at them. Sue was next to hug her. You could see the tears flowing down her face. Sue let her go and Embry latched his arms around Leah's waist in a vice grip. She leaned her head in his shoulder. All the guys just stared at them.

"What no smart ass comments?" Leah said as Embry helped her to the couch. They all just shook their heads. I looked at Leah and smiled at her.

Sam called the Cullen's over to see if they knew what was going on, when they got here, me and the girls were ushered out of the room so they could discuss the 'battle' plan. This did not please Kristen or Addison. The others were content and used to it. I decided to start my homework seen as it's the only other thing that I could do at this point. We heard a couple of raised voices, mainly Edward and Jacob's. about two hours later, the Cullen's left and we all headed downstairs. Leah was asleep in Embry's lap and it was the cutest thing I've ever seen. We all ran to our imprints, wanting the comfort that Leah was getting at this point.

"So what did the Cullen's say?" I asked Jacob. He sighed.

"He thinks that there is another pack in this area. And they thought that Leah looked like our weakest wolf so they attacked her when she was on her own." Embry winced after Jacob explained.

"Well when us girls find them, they better run. Let's just say that they won't be having puppies when we get through with them. Thinking they can hurt Leah and get away with it." Kristen huffed. The guys looked at us in horror.

"There is no way we're letting you girls ANYWHERE near these guys when we find them." Sam roared, causing Leah to wake up, earning a growl from Embry.

"I'm sorry but the girls are a lot scarier than you guys so if they want to kick their asses, I have no objections." Leah mumbled. The guys were not happy with this comment sparking a two hour argument over who is the better sex. The girls won, but it was mainly after we all threatened to not let them touch us for the next month. When we said this, they caved instantly.

They all left late that night, taking the girls home then all doing a patrol before swapping into two groups for patrols. I was sitting on the couch with Addison, Leah and Emily.

"So does this kind of thing happen a lot?" Addison asked, breaking the silence.

"Pretty much." Leah and Emily said in unison.

"But this is my first time being on this end if the situation and I must say, it sucks!" Leah whined. I couldn't help but laugh at her. The boys came in a minute later.

"Quil, Jared, Paul, Brady and Colin are out there on patrol. But we have a new problem." Jacob said as the rest joined their imprints.

"What?" We all asked in unison.

"Someone else has just phased."

* * *

Hey hope you liked it! Let me know what you think.

Chapter Twenty Two


	23. Chapter 23

_Hey a big thanks to everyone who read and reviewed! Some of the reviews really made me laugh, you're all so creative. Keep it up!_

_Lady Amazon_

_BookWormAndProudOfIt_

_MaisyCullen13_

_Cookies and Cream_

_Saint of The Sinners_

_AliciaEM_

* * *

_Chapter Twenty Three_

_Cara POV_

School was so weird the next day. The person who phased was Blake. Jacob was not happy about that. The amount of rumours that were going around about him were unbelievable and gave us all a laugh at lunchtime. Everyone was their minus Embry who refused to leave Leah's side. It was nice that everyone was accepting them, they're so cute with each other.

"Did you hear the one when he apparently worked out too much and his muscle exploded!" Quil shouted across the table. I laughed that hard, my water came out my nose causing everyone to laugh even harder.

Kristen's little sister Jade had became a member of our little group. She saw Paul phase one night when he had snuck into Kristen's. she was still a little scared of the guys, but the guys didn't mind, due to her being really small and shy, the guys were EXTREMELY protective of her, especially Paul, seen as Kristen and Jade are so close. Also Brady imprinted on Jade, but managed to keep it to himself throughout the whole Leah incident. We only found out this morning, but he hasn't tried it on with her or anything, he just acts like her best friend.

When the lunch bell went, we all went our separate ways.

"Bye babe." I leaned up to give Jacob a kiss and headed to English with Kim. When we got there, no one else was there.

"Hi girls. I've gave everyone a free study period to go to the library and pick a book to study for the year." Mr Fitzpatrick said. We waved bye and headed to the library. We passed Jared and Jacob's Spanish class and couldn't resist the urge to wave at them. They just stuck their tongues out at us and we ran to the library. Since we had already picked our books the week before, we decided to do our homework. We spotted Jade sitting in the corner, cowering. We then noticed a couple of football players laughing at her. We marched over to them.

"You have three seconds to get the hell away from her or so help me god!" I screeched at one of them. I may not be the most confident girl, but mess with my friends and you better run.

"We were just asking her if she's as easy as her sister. I mean she was here what two days and she started giving it up to Meraz." When I heard that, before I could do anything else, my fist connected with his nose, earning the girliest squeal I have ever heard from a guy.

"Go near her again and it will be ten times worse." They all ran after that. I turned around and saw Miss Opalworth behind me.

"Did you see that?" I asked her.

"See what?" She winked at me and walked away. Officially my favourite teacher!

The rest of the day went without a hitch. When Kristen and Brady found out about the library incident, they went through the roof. She marched off to the football pitch and done the lowest thing she could think of; She told the coach. The coach didn't like the fact that his players were sleazing on girls the same age as his own daughter so he has banned them all from the big game next week. I have never saw a smug smile so big on Kristen's face before.

When we got to Emily's, Blake was sitting at the kitchen table with Sam. Jacob's grip on my hand tightened slightly. Jacob just nodded his head to him when we went past to go to my room. I lay on my bed, Jacob lay next to me.

"Hi." I said.

"Hi." He pushed my hair out of my face. "That's better." He smiled and kissed me. I kissed him back, wrapping my arms around his neck pulling him to me. His arms circled around me and it made me feel like I was in heaven. His lips slowly moving for my lips down to my neck, trailing kisses along the way.

"I love you Cara." He whispered into my neck, trailing more kisses.

"I love you too J." I whimpered, trying to not let him see the effect he has on me, but it was too late. He looked up at me with that evil smirk of his.

"Sensitive there are we Miss Wallace?" He asked biting down on that part of my neck again. My response came out as a jumbled groan, earning a chuckle from Jacob. "I'll remember that one."

I eventually managed to get Jacob off me and start my homework. I managed to get halfway through maths and get Jacob to start his when my phone went off.

"Hello?" I asked down the phone. No answer. "Hello, who is this?" I asked.

"Let your mutt know that the bitch was just phase one, we will be back." And with that, the line went dead. I turned around to see Jacob looking worried and pissed at the same time. We ran downstairs to see most of the pack were there.

"Sam we have a problem." Jacob retold the phone call, never letting go of me. The pack paled and Embry looked like he was going to rip everyone to shreds.

"Well if they want a fight, they've got one!" He roared, getting a mixed response. Most of them were excited and the other half didn't want to fight their own kind.

"I think that we should keep the imprints here as much as possible. They will go after you guys next I assume." Sam said. I looked over at Jade, who looked terrified. Brady were at her side in an instant.

"I won't let anyone near you, Jade. I promise." He soothed in her ear. As usual, Kristen was going off on one about not being able to go out and do what she wants due to some over grown puppies. Paul was trying to calm her down but it wasn't working very well. She ended up storming out in true Kristen style, causing Jade to panic even more. She eventually calmed down about an hour later when Paul and Kristen came back in. Paul, Jared and Brady took the Girls home. Seth and Jacob had just gone out on patrol and wouldn't be back until later so it was just me and Addison hanging out tonight.

"So you and Seth seem really close now?" I asked Addison.

"Yeah, he's so sweet. He tells me everyday how much he loves me and always tells me how beautiful I look." And with that she was gone into Addison land dreaming about Mr Clearwater. There was suddenly a ruckus in the back garden. Thinking it was one of the boys I ran to check it out. Boy was I wrong.

When I opened the door, Five boys were standing at the edge of the woods.

Oh god, this can't be good.

* * *

_Hey hope you liked it, let me know by hitting that very hinky button!_


	24. Chapter 24

_Hey! Once again, a big thanks to everyone who read and reviewed the last chapter. And to everyone who added it to their alerts._

_AliciaEM_

_Ines Silva_

_Qkristen5468_

_Love_

_BookWormAndProudOfIt_

_Bookfreak345_

_xox Nina xox_

_MrsZEmmettCullen_

_XTimpaniGurrl95X_

_Reu_

_Update  
_

_Chapter Twenty Four_

_Cara POV_

I tried to run back into the house to warn Addison, but the guys got to me before I could move.

"You even attempt to scream and your friend is dead." One of them whispered into my ear. I took my hand off the door knob. One of them went to grab me and I struggled.

"Unless you want us to go and get the little princess, I suggest you come with us." Another whispered. I nodded and was thrown over one of their shoulders and they began to run into the woods. They had me just under a minute and the guys were chasing after them. I spotted Jacob instantly, and I could see anger and fury were like flames in his eyes. They began to hesitate when they reached the borderline, but they kept going. They suddenly stopped and pulled me by the hair.

"One more move and I will slit her throat." Sam and the pack stopped dead. "Good." Jacob growled at him. He was itching to attack this guy. I could sense it, but his eyes never left mine. I noticed Blake was at the end of the line and his eyes looked confused about what was going on. Suddenly another man emerged from behind the enemy pack, but he was not who I was expecting.

My heart stopped beating at this point and it felt like it had turned to ice. I stopped moving and was frozen to the floor in complete fear. Standing in front of me was the devil himself. Euan. Only he looked different. His skin was paler and his eyes were the colour of the substance that runs through our veins. He had been turned into a vampire and now he was going to kill me. Everything came flooding back. The first time we met to the night he tried to kill me. He turned to face me.

"Hello Cara. Did you miss me?" He asked stroking me face. I could tell how much this was hurting Jacob to see another man doing something so intimate with me, but he wasn't going to give him the satisfaction. "So what one has claimed you? I can smell him all over you." I just kept staring at the floor. "Very well, I will just figure it out for myself." He whispered into my ear and grabbed me away from the wolf holding me. A second later, he crashed his lips onto mine. This made Jacob snap. He went for Euan and then a battle broke out. Our pack had a better strategy and higher numbers, but I knew they felt bad for attacking their own kind. Euan threw me to the side while Jacob chased after him. I saw Colin trying to fight off one of the other pack's wolves. They both stopped and looked each other. Both packs backed off each other, trying to process what had happened. Jacob came running back in human form and ran over the border line with me which was confusing. I was lost until I saw the lights from the Cullen's house. When we got to the porch, Jacob put me down.

"Don't ever scare me like that ever again!" He growled out.

"They threatened Claire. I had to go with them." I whispered. He grabbed me into a bone crushing hug. We could hear the wolves howling and it was making me feel worse. Emmett and Edward came out to meet us.

"The rest of the girls are in the house. They'll be safe here Jacob." Edward said. Jacob nodded at him.

"I'm gonna go back and see what's going on." Jacob said to the guys. He looked back at me. "I'll be back soon." He leaned down to give me a kiss. "I love you." he whispered in my ear. He threw his top at me and he ran towards the woods at full speed. When I entered the house I saw Claire was playing dress up with Alice and Rosalie. Addison, Kim, Kristen and Jade were watching TV with Jasper. Esme gave me a hug when she saw me.

"Are you ok honey?" She asked checking me over. I nodded at her.

"You gave us a scare there Cara." Carlisle said rubbing my back. I just smiled at them and made my way over to the girls. They all hugged me.

"Girl you have a talent for danger and kidnapping!" Kristen joked. The whole room burst into a fit of laughter. Emmett, Jasper and Carlisle went to join the boys while the girls and Edward stayed with us. I ended up in Edward's room playing the piano, when Edward came in.

"Cara, they'll be fine. I meant what I said in Scotland, I will always be here to protect you." He kissed the top of my head.

"Where's Bella?" I asked him noticing the little troll wasn't here making my life even more of a living hell than it already is.

"She's visiting her mom in phoenix. We need some time apart." He sighed. I felt so bad for him. I gave him a hug.

"You deserve better than her. After all the trouble she has caused. Has she even apologized?" I asked. He shook his head. This made my blood boil. After all the hassle she has caused, she hadn't even apologized to Edward for breaking his heart and causing him all the pain that he's in.

I sat chatting with Edward until I fell asleep. I woke up when the door opened. When I realised who it was, I ran and jumped off the bed and into his arms. Jacob wrapped his arms around me and placed me back on the bed. My hands cupped his face and our foreheads were touching.

"I am so glad that your ok." I whispered. I knew that there was something he was hiding from me, but I knew that now wasn't the time to push him. The anger and confusion were dominant in his eyes and I knew that something was conflicting inside of him, so I decided to try and take his mind off of it. I pressed my lips to his and pulled him onto the bed with me. We were both putting so much passion behind the kiss, almost as if we were never going to see each other again. Jacob pulled away before anything could become of the kiss.

"Come on, your staying with me tonight." He said, kissing me one last time before throwing me over his shoulder and running down to the door. There was a note from Billy when we got back to Jacob's, saying that he was going to Seattle for the weekend with Sue and Charlie. We cuddled on the couch and sat in silence.

"J, what aren't you telling me?" I eventually asked him, the silence slowly eating away at the little bit of sanity I have left.

"There were… Complications tonight." he muttered, hoping I would drop it, but I wasn't going to.

"What kind of 'complications'?" I pressed.

"Colin sort of imprinted on one of the wolves in the other pack." Jacob now had his head in his hands. There was another part to this story. "One of the other wolves went to attack Colin, but his imprint tried to save him and got in the way. She's hurt. Bad." I rubbed Jacob's shoulders to give him some comfort.

"So what's going to happen now?" I asked him.

"Well we have summoned a truce with the other pack. Turns out Euan lied to them and told them that we had kidnapped you and that you were his wife." A shiver went up my back when he mentioned him.

"Did you get him?" I could tell all the colour had left my body when I asked about him. Jacob looked down at me.

"He got away. But we now have two packs and a Coven of vampires to protect you. Don't worry." He leaned down and kissed me. "I love you Cara." He whispered against my lips.

We ended up falling asleep on the couch and was awakened by a very loud and distressed howl. Jacob was up like a shot. He grabbed me and then he ran to Emily's. The whole Cullen clan, both wolf packs and some other vampires were there too.

"Alice had a vision. There's another New born army coming. They're going to be here tomorrow." Carlisle announced. Growls ripped through all of the wolf's throats. "The vampire we chased out of here was leading the attack." I looked up at Jacob in horror. Everyone I love was in danger because of me. I could feel a tear escape my eye and I buried my head into Jacob's shoulder.

The rest of the day, they were all working together to come up with a battle plan to defeat the army. There was fifty newborns and only thirty of us. I didn't like those numbers. That night, we went back to Jacob's house and I cooked dinner for the two of us. Three courses later we were back on the couch worrying about what was going to happen in the next twenty four hours. I looked up at Jacob who was looking down at me.

"I love you J." I whispered. He smiled down at me. "I love you too Cara, so much I can't put it into words." I took his face in my hands and placed my lips on his. I slowly pulled him down towards me but he pushed himself off me.

"I don't want to hurt you Cara." He whispered, looking down at the floor. I took his hands and pulled him off the couch.

"You couldn't. Even if you tried. If anything happens tomorrow, I at least want to have given you something that no one else can ever get from me." He looked me straight in the eye. I leaned up to give him a kiss, before making our way to his room.

* * *

_OOOOHHH! What's gonna happen next? Let me know what you think!_


	25. Chapter 25

_Hey a big thanks to everyone who read and reviewed! Sorry its took so long, I will make it up to you all!_

_AliciaEM_

_Love or Delilah_

_BookWormAndProudOfIt_

_Ines Silva_

_BookFreak 345_

* * *

_Chapter Twenty Five_

_Cara POV_

I woke up to Jacob kissing my neck. I turned round and saw the face I could never live without. I leaned up to kiss him. He smiled and responded.

"We better get dressed and get to Emily's." Was all he said. I had to borrow a shirt from him seen as mine was in shreds all over his floor. The car ride was awkwardly silent. When we got out the car, Jacob about cried when I winced. He wouldn't look me in the eye. I grabbed his arm back making him face me.

"look just tell me right now, do you regret last night?" I asked him in a whisper. I dreaded his answer so I stared at the floor. He pulled my face up to his.

"The only thing I regret is that your hurting now. Babe, if I could take your pain I would. I should have been more careful." He was now punishing himself. I leaned up that little more and silenced him with a kiss. He slowly pushed me up against his car, his body bowing against mine. If I could spend the rest of my life like this with Jacob, I would be happy.

We eventually broke apart and saw that everyone was in the front garden waiting for Jacob. I could feel the tears falling down my face. Jacob wrapped me in his arms.

"I love you so much Cara, never forget that. And after last night, I proved how much I love you and no matter what happens out there today, I'm so glad you came into my life and completely turned it up side down." He chuckled a little at the end of his sentence. He leaned down and kissed me once more before leaving me to join the fight, that could take any of my family away in the blink of an eye. I knew the rest of the girls were thinking this as we watched them disappear into the sea of green next to Emily's house. I stood there with the girls until Emily pulled his back into the house.

Jacob POV

We ran to meet the Cullen's where Alice had saw the battle take place. They were there when we got there. They all nodded their heads at us and we took stance. We could smell the army coming through the woods. All the wolves were thinking of their loved ones and images of last night were slipping through.

"You and Cara, I was not expecting that." Edward mumbled. This caused Emmett to snigger and Sam to growl at me.

Finally we saw the army coming towards us and I felt déjà vu come over me. A growl erupted form Blake of all people. Euan was at the front of the army sneering directly at me. Before they had a chance to think, we attacked them. Two of them ran in front of Euan but I managed to rip them apart in seconds. I felt like this strength came from nowhere, like the thoughts and love of Cara was guiding me. Telling me when to go left, when to go right, what part of the body would cause them to fall quicker. Embry was to my left shadowing Leah, making sure she wasn't getting hurt. I couldn't help but smile in my head as to how cute this was amongst all this madness. We took down the newborns easily enough but then Euan ran. I ran after him, Emmett, Paul and Edward close on my tail. He went over the Border, but that wasn't stopping me. He kept going further into the woods until Emmett and Paul somehow got in front of me and double teamed Euan to the ground. I phased, pulled my shorts on and walked up to where Emmett and Paul (Who had also phased) were holding Euan. He looked me straight in the eye.

"You honestly think I don't have a back up plan. I will have Cara in either life or death. But I have one question for you mutt. How does it feel to know that I had your imprint before you. I got to hold her and take the most precious thing form her." He sneered at me. This made Paul rip of one of his arms and Emmett to rip off a leg. He screamed in agony. I walked up to him and laughed.

"Your lying." He tried to look smug but it wasn't working. "Because she gave it to me last night." Before he could respond, I ripped off his head throwing it in the fire Edward had started. Emmett discarded of the rest of the body. Suddenly a piercing howl ripped through the woods and we all ran in the direction of it. When we got there, we all stopped dead in our tracks. Standing there were the devils themselves. The Volturi.

"Well well well, what do we have here then?" The blonde asked, twirling a strand of her white hair around her pale menacing fingers. This wasn't going to end well. "A little birdie tells us that You have a treaty with Wolves and they were right. We expected more form you Carlisle." Suddenly more vampires came out of the shadows.

"Ahhh Carlisle, how nice to see you again!" One of them said. All the wolves were worried. Embry slyly stood in front of Leah in a protective stance. They all slowly made their way towards us. A growl ripped through my mouth. Edward shushed me. "So how long has this treaty been going on? I feel hurt that you wouldn't let me know about this 'arrangement'. I think this can benefit the Volturi highly." This time the growl erupted from Paul's mouth. Carlisle spoke up.

"Your right Aro, it has been too long. This treaty was made with the tribe decades ago just to keep the peace. No other reason. I apologize for not mentioning it, I didn't want to cause any disruption for the Volturi." Carlisle reasoned. Aro looked down at us. It took all my strength not to attempt to rip his head off. The only thing that got me through was the thought of going home to Cara.

"Can't we just attack them and get it over with." Paul thought. As much as I wanted to agree with him, I had to try to keep my head on straight. Sam grunted in agreement. Images of everyone's imprints started going round in everyone's head. Edward looked at me and nodded. This confused me slightly, but just now, it wasn't exactly the biggest worry on my mind.

"Well I see that. But there is one little problem. We were also told that our secret had been exposed to some humans so they must be exposed of." Now all I could see was red. He threatened and that was never going to happen! The rest of the wolfs agreed and we took our attack stances.

"Calm down, he's saying that for that reaction. He wants you to attack them so they can retaliate." We all stood down and so did the vampires. Carlisle stepped forward again.

"Yes our secret has been exposed, but not through fault of anyone, it has been trusted to the tribal leader's families and will die with them. No one else will now what we are, or what they are." Carlisle's wisdom was beaming off him at this point. Aro just smiled at us, but Jane did not looked pleased.

"But master they know about us. They deserve to be punished!" She squealed. He turned and cupped one of her cheeks.

"My child, they are as mystical as us, but albeit a little more rare than us. Is it fair of us to rid the world of them.

"But, they are made to destroy us!" She retaliated.

"Let them try. Now let us leave them in peace." He turned to the Cullen's.

"My friends it was nice to see you again. Alice and Edward, do not hesitate to come and join us." He nodded to the Cullen's and then they were on their way. Everyone was cheering and whooping, but there was only one thing on my mind; Cara.

* * *

_Hey hope you all liked it and it was worth the wait. Let me know what you think!_


	26. Chapter 26

_Hey a big thanks to everyone who read and reviewed. _

_AliciaEM_

_Carlisle's-Lover-Girl_

_BookWormAndProudOfIt_

_WealeyTwins12_

_BookFreak345_

_Martin Wilson-Marr_

_Christy86_

_Saphireuncovered0123_

_And a very special thanks to Marizumi, who gave me my 100__th__ review!_

_Chapter Twenty Six_

_Cara POV_

We were all sitting in silence, and had been for about three hours. Claire was fast asleep in Emily's arms. Addison was sitting sketching. I hadn't seen her do it since she got here. Deva, Colin's imprint was resting upstairs.

We met Deva and the rest of her pack yesterday. It turns out that they are a brother pack of ours. They're Cherokee and when they ran into Euan, he said that they were killing people and that they stole his wife – me, and were raping girls to keep their pack alive. They were very remorseful when they found out the truth. They were all really nice. It was good for Leah too, with there being more female wolves around, she was more comfortable. Deva was so quiet and shy, she'll get on well with Jade and also they were the same age. We heard her coming down the stairs with a smile on her face.

"They're on their way back, I can hear them." With that we all ran out to the front garden. We saw them all wrestling with each other at the edge of the forest. When they saw us, they ran straight for us. Emily and Sam were hugging, Kim and Jared were attached at the lips along with Paul and Kristen and Addison and Seth. Brady and Jade were standing just looking at each other until Brady grabbed her into a hug. Jacob grabbed me and spun me around. The Cullen's were standing behind them. I walked up to them. I hugged Edward first.

"I'm glad you're all ok." I said to them. Edward stiffened slightly. "Edward, what's wrong?" He looked down at me with a look of protection.

"One of the Volturi guards could smell your scent and became quite infatuated with it. I saw it in his head." Carlisle then joined in.

"That will be why they just left without a problem. They'll be waiting for her to go out on her own and then they'll grab her." Jacob's arms were around me instantly. All the wolves started to growl slightly.

"Which one was it Edward?" Carlisle asked. Edward looked at me.

"Alec." Everyone stiffened. I looked up at Jacob. He seemed to understand the question I was about to ask.

"Most of the Volturi have particular powers like Edward, Japer and Alice. Alec is possibly one of the most powerful and dangerous. If he wants you, he won't stop until he has you." I cowered into Jacob, who whispered in my ear.

"If he wants you, he has to go through all of us." I could feel myself beginning to panic. That was what I was worried about.

"What's his power?" I asked them.

"He has the power to kill all your senses, so basically you can't feel or see anything. So from now on, you do not leave this house unless you are accompanied by at least two of us." Edward was now going all big brother on my ass, with Emmett agreeing with him all the way.

"Do I have some weird vampire beacon that attracts insane vampires to me. That's three now!" I ranted, causing them to giggle slightly. Jacob's hold on me tightened. I squeezed his hand.

No one left Emily's house last night, other than the Cullen's who left to feed and a couple of the Cherokee wolves who offered to take the first patrol. I looked at everyone sitting in their couples. Addison and Seth were cuddled up in the corner watching something on Addison's ipod, Kim and Jared were asleep on the couch, Paul and Kristen were sitting talking with Deva and Colin. Jade was sitting reading with Brady sitting behind her cuddling her and reading over her shoulder, with a huge grin on his face. Emily was in the kitchen and no doubt Sam was shadowing her very move. Jacob was asleep with his head in my lap. I sat and stroked his hair and thought of a way out of my new situation. Could I not make a compromise with this Alec dude and then he could just leave me alone. Jacob stirred in my lap. He looked up at me and smiled. He sat up and kissed me gently on the lips before heading to the kitchen. Then Edward and Emmett came through the door with Rosalie a minute after.

"Cara Wallace, get that thought right out your head!" Edward shouted from the door. Everyone turned their heads to me and Jacob came out of the kitchen.

"What thought do you have in your head Cara?" Jacob asked. I just stared at the ceiling.

"Oh look, the ceilings white." This caused Addison to burst out laughing.

"Yeah she's hiding something." Was all she said before she went back to her film. Jacob came and knelt in front of me.

"I was just thinking that maybe I could make a compromise with this Alec dude and he would maybe leave me alone."

"Like what kind of compromise?" Jacob pressed.

"I don't know, a flask of my blood." Bad idea. Jacob began to shake and he just ran out the door. It made Colin and Deva laugh, but no one else.

"Cara, Alec will want to keep you and turn you into a vampire, and you'll be taken to Volterra and we'll never see you again. Can't you see how this is bad for us?" Rosalie sat next to me on the couch. "I would never wish this on anyone and you're like a little sister to me and I don't want anything to happen to you." I reached over and gave her a hug. "Now no more talk of you turning to the dark side!" That caused everyone to laugh.

About an hour later, I decided to head to bed. Jacob still hadn't come back, but after my talk with Rose I understand why he's so mad. I was about asleep when there was a knock at my door.

"Up for a snuggle?" I looked up and smiled.

"There's always room for you in my bed." Kim and Kristen came running over to the bed.

"The guys caught up with Jacob. He says he's sorry and he'll make it up to you." Kristen winked at me.

"Get your head out the gutter girls!" We all burst out laughing.

We were awoken to Jacob, Paul and Jared were standing at the door gawking at us.

"What exactly did we miss last night?" Paul burst out laughing.

"Well baby, we spent hours having a pillow fight and then there was all the making out too. What can I say Jared, you're a lucky guy." Kristen winked at Jared and the three of us walked past the three wolves we had just left gobsmacked at my door.

We had the rest of the girls in stiches when we told them what had happened. Deva and Leah fell off the couch laughing. The boys were quite sympathetic to the guys but were laughing behind their backs. I headed into the kitchen to grab a drink, when I turned around from the refrigerator and came face to face with Jacob's chest.

"Hello." I tried not to giggle but it just came out. He smiled and lifted me onto the counter so we were properly face to face. I wrapped my arms around his neck and pulled him into me. He wrapped his arms around my waist and put his head in my hair.

"I'm sorry about freaking. It's just when you talk about giving into the vampires and you not being here, my heart literally shatters into a million pieces." I could hear his voice break slightly.

"I'm not going anywhere, I promise you Jacob." I leaned up and kissed him gently. He pulled back and looked me straight in the eye. I wiped the single tear that had dropped from his eye. I smiled and gave him another quick kiss before hopping down off the counter and joining everyone in the living room. Everyone looked so tired. Claire was still asleep in Quil's lap. I sat down next to Deva on the couch, pushing Colin off. He just growled slightly and stalked over to sit next to the fire. Jacob picked me up, took my place on the couch and then sat me down on his lap. I looked around at everyone and saw how happy they all were, no matter how close death and devastation always is to us, it's the moments like right now that make it all worth while.

_Alec POV_

Her scent was all I could think about. The way that the cherry blossom mixed with lavender went round and round in my head, making me go crazy. I had to have her, to make her mine. But she was too protected. I had to have her no matter what! Aro approached me.

"Don't worry, she will be yours soon Alec."

* * *

Hey hope you liked it! Let me know what you think of the cheeky little plot twist!


	27. Chapter 27

_Hey once again a big thanks to everyone who read and reviewed the last chapter!_

_Saint if the Sinners_

_Sapphireuncovered0123_

_AliciaEM_

_BookWormAndProudOfIt_

_Duchess46_

_AnimalsForeverxo98_

_WolfAngel75_

* * *

_Chapter Twenty Seven_

_Cara POV_

After everything that has happened, Sam still made us go to school the next day. So here we are in the car on the way to school. Kim, Kristen, Jade, Deva and I were in my car and the guys were meeting us there. It had been decided that the Cherokee pack and the La Push pack were going to be one big pack, with Sam and Bali, the alpha form the Cherokee pack in charge together. Deva is the youngest in the pack and has to go to school with us. The guys were there to meet us. I barely had time to switch my car off before Jacob opened my door and pulled me out of the car into a heart melting kiss.

"I missed you last night." He whispered into my ear when he put me down. I leaned up and kissed him gently.

"I missed you too." I grabbed his hand and headed towards school. When we got to my locker, Kim and Jared were there too, sucking face at her locker. "God get a room you two!" I opened my locker and threw a rubber at them. Jared managed to catch it without detaching himself from Kim. The rest of the day was extremely dull. We decided to go get ice cream after school to celebrate Deva surviving her first day at La Push High School. When we got there, it was empty. Kim and Deva ran ahead, both needing the bathroom. I grabbed my bag and headed out the car and out of the corner of my eye, I noticed a man on the other side of the road, but when I looked again he was gone. I asked Jade and Kristen if they had saw him but they just shook their heads at me. I just rubbed my eyes and headed into the ice cream parlour. The guys arrived minutes after us. The waitress came over and brought out her note pad

"Hi I'm flora and I'll be your waitress for today. What can I get for you all today?" We all went around and ordered our ice cream. When she came back, she gave us our orders.

"So Deva, what did you think of La Push High School?" Jade asked while stealing one of Brady's wafer slices. He just smiled at her and wrapped his arm around her. Paul growled slightly. Causing him to get elbowed by Kristen. It was so cute to see how protective he was of Kristen's little sister.

"It was strange. Do you guys always get funny looks like that?" All the guys just nodded at her. When we were finished and getting ready to leave, Flora came over to me and handed me a of napkin.

"The man at the bar asked me to give you this. I told him that you were here with your boyfriend." she pointed to Jacob "But he was adamant that you were to get this note." And she walked away. I opened up the note.

_You smell so much more divine in person. I cannot wait to take you home my princess_

I dropped the napkin and Jade picked it up. She screamed when she read it. Brady took it from her and hugged her.

"How did we miss his scent!" Jacob roared as we got into the cars. We were now all riding with the guys in groups. Jacob let Colin drive my car as he sat in the back of my car with me. When we got home the Cullen's were waiting for us. Esme gave me a hug when I got out of the car.

"Are you ok honey?" She asked. I just nodded at her. Carlisle was next to hug me.

"You'll be safe honey don't worry." He kissed my forehead. We all made our way into the living room to figure out what was going on.

"So I take it this is from Alec?" The Cullen's nodded. "What did he mean about taking me home and calling me princess?" Carlisle paled even more if that was possible.

"If Alec is able to take you from two wolf packs and a vampire coven as big as ours, he would gain so much respect and be given a title within the Volturi." Jacob was shaking so much by this point. I grabbed his hand and squeezed it. The shaking faded slightly.

"Is there nothing I can do to get rid of him?" Again they all just shook their heads at me. At this point, little Claire had woken up and looked at everyone.

"What's wrong?" She asked looking at everyone.

"Nothings wrong honey." Emily said sitting her on the couch. Again she looked around at everyone.

"Your lying. Uncle Jake looks like someone is going to hurt Cara and the Cullen's only come over when something bad is gonna happen and you all disappear. " We all looked at her in shock. For a four year old, she is very observant. I walked over to Claire and took her hand.

"Claire, someone just upset me today and the guys are taking it really hard." she just smiled and headed off to the kitchen with Quil. We all let out the breath we were holding.

I couldn't get to sleep that night. I kept seeing this boy about my age with blood red eyes sneaking into my room and taking me from my bed. I gave up and headed downstairs to get a drink. I made my way to the porch to watch the rain. It was pretty peaceful just watching the rain fall. I saw a blur go past the woods followed by another three blurs. Before I could blink, Sam, Jacob and Seth came running out of the house.

"Cara get inside NOW! " Jacob shouted and two seconds later, Rosalie, Jasper and Alice were on the porch pushing me into the house. I didn't even have to ask what was going on, I just knew. Addison came down the stairs in Seth's shirt grumbling about something but I didn't catch it. I suddenly felt very relaxed and I shot a glare over to Jasper.

"Sorry darlin' but you really need to calm down. They'll be fine. Carlisle is going to try to talk to them and reason with them. Its not fair what they're trying to do. And if we have to fight them. We fight." He kissed my forehead. I looked at them and shook my head.

"You can't fight, they'll kill you all! I won't let you!" I screamed at him storming up to my room. Out my window I could see smoke coming from the woods. The only thought going through my head was I hope it was one of the Volturi.

* * *

_Hey hope you all liked it! Let me know what you think by hitting that hinky review button!_


	28. AN

_Hey guys!_

Sorry if you thought this was a chapter.

I'm currently having a little writers block with this story. If there is anything you guys want in it, or any ideas, please let me know and I'll update ASAP!

Again sorry!

_Munchkin Jeeves_


	29. Chapter 29

_Hey! A big thanks to everyone who read and reviewed the last chapter __J_

_Martin Wilson-Marr_

_Weasleytwins12_

_BookWormAndProudOfIt_

_Hollywoodab_

_Saint of the Sinners_

_Mebs2010_

_DayDreamer147_

_Stargazer1364_

_CaliAndersen_

_xxSlytheringirl101xx_

_Georgiagirl05_

* * *

_Chapter Twenty Eight_

_Cara POV_

We all stood at the door waiting to see what had happened. To our relief, none of our lot had got hurt. One of the new guards charged straight at Emmett and of course, Emmett annihilated him on the spot. The Volturi disappeared when they were disposing of his body. My arms wrapped around Jacob's neck as soon as he came into sight. He kissed my forehead and set me down on the ground. I ran to Edward next. I looked up at him and I could see pain in his eyes, something wasn't right. I took his hand and dragged him out of hearing range.

"What's wrong Edward?" I asked him. He sighed at me.

"The Volturi just let one of their Guard get killed. That's not right, they must be planning something." The worry on Edward's face was so overwhelming. I squeezed his hand for some comfort. We began to walk back to the group. The Cullen's left just after that. Most of the pack had went to patrol just to check there were no stragglers on their land. Jacob stayed with me. We were sitting on the Porch watching Quil chase Claire around the garden. Jacob started kissing my neck.

"I love you Cara." He whispered in my ear gently. I pulled myself into his lap and wrapped my arms around his neck.

"I love you too Jacob." I leaned in to kiss him. I felt his arms tighten around my waist and he ended up lifting me up and running to my room. I looked at him confused.

"We don't want to traumatize little Claire now do we?" He said as he threw me down onto my bed. I pulled him on top of me and reconnected our lips. The rest of my night was spent in the arms of the man I love.

I was awoken the next morning to my phone going off.

"Hello." I mumbled down the phone.

"Cara, hi it's Bella. I was wondering if we could talk? I want us to start fresh." I agreed to meet her at her house in twenty minutes. I left my sleeping boyfriend a note and headed to Bella's. I assumed Charlie was at work, as his cruiser was missing. I knocked on the door and Bella answered.

"Hi Cara! Come in." She was far too cheery. We headed into the living room.

"So, what made you change your mind?" I asked her, she had this strange look on her face. Like she was smirking but trying to hide it.

"When I was in Phoenix visiting my mum, I realised what was important to me and I had to stop the obstacles that were in the road and you're the first one. Before I could open my mouth. I felt something in my neck and then everything went black.

_Bella POV_

"I can't believe she fell for that." I laughed. Olivia just giggled.

"Alec will be so happy and this can help me begin to get revenge on those mutts for killing my mate!"

Olivia is one of the new guards for the Volturi. The pack killed her mate yesterday and she phoned me saying that she could help me get rid of my 'problem'. She is pretty powerful. She can deflect any power, so Alice won't know what has happened. I helped her bundle Cara into her car. She thanked me again and then she was off.

_Jacob POV_

I woke up to a missing Cara and a note

_Hey babe! I got a call form Bella wanting to bury the hatchet. I'll be back for lunch_

_I Love you_

_Cara xxxx_

I headed downstairs to grab something to eat before running to Bella's. I was happy that Bella was apologizing to Cara. Maybe now everyone can just get along. I reached Bella's house a couple of minutes later. I knocked and went in, finding Bella sitting at the kitchen table reading.

"Hey Bells, where's Cara?" I saw Bella's face drop, but she quickly adjusted.

"Oh I don't know, I've been waiting on her coming over." I knew she was lying. I could smell her perfume. Bella walked past me to put her glass in the sink. I spun her round and grabbed her shoulders. She looked at me and smiled.

"Do you know that this was the place that you told me that you loved me and we nearly kissed." I saw her lean up and grab my neck. But I shook her slightly and growled.

"Where. Is. She!" Bella looked a little frightened and ran to the other end of the room.

"SHE'S FINALLY OUT OF THE WAY! NOW WE CAN GO BACK TO NORMAL!" She screamed at me. I began to shake uncontrollably. Edward came bursting through the door. He saw me shaking and then looked at Bella.

"What's going on?" He asked. I looked over at Bella.

"Ask your Fiancée." I spat at him. He looked over at Bella.

"What's he talking about Bella?" He rounded on her.

"She's done something to Cara." I roared over him. Suddenly I could smell the other scent in the house. It was worse than any of the Cullen's but I recognized it as one of the bloodsuckers in the clearing yesterday. Edward read my mind and grabbed Bella like I did a few minutes ago.

"Who took her?" He glared at her. She gulped.

"One of the guard. She wanted to kill the pack but I told her that I could get her Alec's singer if she left you and the pack alone. She agreed." We both looked at her in horror and disgust, and ran out the house.

"Call an emergency meeting. Meet at our house now!" Edward roared just like his engine. I ran to the forest and phased. Colin, Paul, River, Sammy and Jared were on patrol. The were horrified when they read my mind.

"Get everyone to the Cullens now!" I shouted in my mind before I howled my head off and ran in the direction of the Cullen's house. The pack were there minutes after me. Esme had made food for us, which I would normally be really grateful for, but I couldn't eat at a time like this.

"That must have been why they left without any hassle. They knew that they could get Cara." Carlisle whispered. Esme was distraught.

"I can't believe that Bella done this." Carlisle wrapped his arm around her.

"We must go to Volterra and get her back." Edward shouted. We all agreed and were planning what was going to happen.

Hold on Cara! We're coming to get you.

* * *

Hope you all liked it! A special thanks to _xxSlytheringirl101xx_ for her little 'push' in the right direction ;). Let me know what you all thought :)


	30. Chapter 30

_Sorry it's taken me so long to get this up._

_A big thanks to everyone who read and reviewed the last chapter_

_CaliAndersen_

_Martin Wilson-Marr_

_Natsumi456_

_Weasleytwins12_

_Twilight-girl-xXx_

_XxSlytheringirl101xx_

_Stargazer1364_

_BookWormAndProudOfIt_

_.Black_

* * *

_Chapter Twenty Nine_

_Cara POV_

When I woke up, I didn't recognize where I was. It wasn't until I was fully awake that I realized where I was. I was on a plane. The strange thing was that no one else was here. I sat up and went to walk about when I heard a voice.

"You're beautiful when you sleep." my heart literally stopped. When I turned around I felt like I was staring at the Devil. His pale skin making his red eyes look even more deadly. He slowly walked towards me, making me step back and stumble. He was by my side instantly. When his eyes were level with mine, I felt a tear escape down my cheek and he caught it with his finger. "Don't cry love, we'll be at Volterra soon and then you will become the most beautiful girl there." He sat me back down on my seat. He wouldn't let me leave his sight. I eventually fell asleep. This time when I woke up, I was in Alec's arms. He was walking through a stone passage and we ended up in a throne chamber. There were three Vampires sitting on thrones and a group of vampires scattered all over the room. All their eyes rounded on me when we entered the room. One of the vampires stood up and made his way towards us. I don't know why, but I coward into Alec for some protection. I would rather be with the evil soulless vampire I sort of knew than the one I didn't know.

"Cara, how lovely to meet you. We know so much about you. I hope you had a pleasant journey here." Alec set me on the floor and the other vampire grabbed my hand. "My name is Aro, this is Caius and Marcus." He kissed my hand, and then gave my hand to Alec. "Take her to your chamber while we prepare." Alec started dragging me out of the room and up a flight of stairs. We reached his chamber and he opened the door.

"Welcome home love."

His room looked like it was out of Camelot. The walls were made of stone, with some portraits hanging from it. There were two sets of drawers on one side of the room and a wardrobe on the other side and in the middle of the room, there was a four poster bed. Alec tried to wrap his arms around me, but I backed away from him. He smiled and grabbed my hand.

"Don't fear love. No one will hurt you here. You are mine and I plan to keep you for a very long time." He kissed my forehead. It made me think of the first time Jacob done it. How when his warm lips made contact with my skin how it made me whole body blush and send shivers down my spine. I missed his warmth, his glowing personality, his gentle caresses and most of all, I miss his protection. Alec must have sensed who I was thinking about. He grabbed my chin rather roughly.

"Listen here. That mutt is gone. You will never see him again. You. Are. Mine." He growled out, causing me to cower beside him. This seemed to calm his mood. "Love, I am so sorry. I don't want to scare you." He leaned down to kiss my head again. He wrapped his arms around me and kept me in his arms for the rest of the night.

When I woke up in the morning, there was a tray of food on the dresser along with a note.

_Meeting with Aro, stay in the chamber_

_Alec_

I sat and ate my breakfast before heading into the bathroom to get ready for another day of fear. Alec was perched in the bed when I was finished in the bathroom. He took my hand and dragged me back down to the room we were in last night. All the vampires were still in the same positions they were in last night, almost like they hadn't moved at all. Aro came over again and took my hand.

"I hope you slept well last night." I simply nodded and tried to politely but his vice like grip wouldn't let up. "Well my dear, this is going to be a fantastic day! By this time next week, you will be one of us. Oh I cannot wait to see what powers you will posses." I looked up at Alec with a look of fear and confusion. He had this really strange look in his eye. He was slowly leaning his mouth towards my neck. The fear of life was soaring through my body when the chamber doors came swinging open.

_Jacob POV_

I couldn't sit still the whole plane Journey to Italy. I could feel Jasper calming me down but I couldn't get this horrible feeling from the pit of my stomach. I know that the rest of the guys could feel it too. When the plane landed, we couldn't get off it quick enough. The Cullen's had hired cars and we were on our way to get Cara back.

Volterra was very quiet, The sun was at its brightest. This caused Alice to speed up with her driving. Edward was driving directly behind us. The castle came into view and I could feel my heart beat increasing the closer we got to it. I knew she was still alive, I could feel her. We got to the castle and we stormed through the front door baffling the humans that work with them. We headed down this stone passageway and headed through them. We were outnumbered when we opened the doors. I saw red when I made my way to the front of our little group. Some vampire was embracing Cara and had his mouth at her neck. Her blood curling scream filling the chamber.

* * *

_Hope you all liked it, please review so I know that you're all happy with it_


	31. Chapter 31

_Big thanks to everyone who read and reviewed the last chapter._

_Martin Wilson-Marr_

_Maisy_

_BookWormAndProudOfIt_

_Stargazer1364_

_Wealeytwins12_

_Fallenqueen2_

* * *

_Chapter Thirty_

_Jacob POV_

I saw the love of my life, on the floor dead. I looked at the young vampire and charged at him. Emmett caught me in mid air and pinned me to him. I could feel myself phasing. And I did. I threw myself off Emmett and went for the vampire. No one intervened on either side. I had he surprise advantage and was doing well until my head began to feel like it was on fire. I phased back and roared loudly. The vampires twin just laughed at me. Sam threw spare shorts at me. The young vampire headed back over to his clan. There was revenge in the air you could smell it. Something was going to happen. I just know it. We were all shocked when the elder one who was sitting on the middle throne intervened.

"Now now gentlemen. No use fighting over spilled milk, or should I say blood." He let out a strange giggle. "But I don't like how you all just barged in here. But I will let it slide on one condition." He looked over at Edward and Alice. "You join our guard." Edward and Alice just stared at him, like they knew this was going to happen. I peered over at him and shook my head.

"Edward don't. Cara wouldn't want you to be here." I thought, hoping he was listening. His eyes glazed over slightly at the mention of Cara. Emmett let me go and I walked over to where Cara's body was lying. I picked her up and cradled her in my arms. There was a slight glow in her cheeks. I looked at the Volturi.

"Are you happy. You killed an innocent girl, because one of you wanted her as a trophy!" I didn't even have the strength to fight them anymore. They could just kill me now, seen as they had killed my only reason for living. Dangling around her neck was the locket I had given her at Christmas. I leaned down and kissed her head. I walked over to the pack. Sam addressed the three leaders.

"I think that given the circumstances here that you should let everyone go unharmed." The leaders had silent argument between themselves until they reached a decision.

"Very well. I must admit I am quite sad that Cara died, I was rather fond of her. Go now but we this is your only warning to keep out of Volterra." And he dismissed us. Alec actually looked like he was sad about Cara, but he felt nothing compared to how I feel. He killed my soul mate. I looked down at my angel's face. I held her all the way to the car and still refused to let her go. When we got to the hotel, I put her body on the bed and just broke down. I'll never be able to hear her laugh again or watch the way she would forget the world around her whenever there was a book in her hand. I took her dainty little hand in mine.

"I love you so much Cara. You made my life worth while. You showed me how to open my heart and not be scared to be myself and fight for what I thought was right." I gently kissed her lips on more time. When I moved back, I looked at her body in shock.

_Cara POV_

The burning sensation didn't come. I had prepared myself for it to feel how it felt the last time, but nothing happened. I felt like I was in a dream like state. Even though the pain didn't come, I still had no control over my body. I could hear the shouting that was going on in the chamber but I couldn't stop it. The next thing I knew, I was sitting on a hill looking at the sunset.

"Hello little one." I turned around and saw two people standing behind me. I recognized them from the pictures that Emily had shown me. They were my parents, my real parents. I didn't think twice about running into their arms. When they wrapped their arms around me, I finally felt complete. That hole in my heart was finally healed.

"Mum, dad. Where am I?" I looked around not recognizing the hill. They took me over to sit at the edge.

"This was the place where your papa and I met. It's always been important to us." My mum looks at me and smiles. "We got married on this hill too." I looked out and gazed at the sun setting.

"Am I dead?" I looked at my father, tears slowly trickling down my cheek. He wiped it away.

"No your not honey, the venom won't spread through your veins due to your heritage. You have Makkah blood in your system, this will counter act with the venom, rendering it useless. But you may have some slight vampiric side affects, but this we cannot control." I could hear other voices. I looked at my parents.

"It's time to back little one. Remember we always love you and are so proud of you and your sister." They both kissed my head and then everything went black. I slowly opened my eyes and saw Jacob staring at me like I was a ghost. I tried to sit up and Jacob just stood there, not breathing. I slowly got up and walked towards him. Reality finally stepped into him. He wrapped his arms around me and started crying. I did too. We were so wrapped in each other that we didn't hear Edward and Carlisle barge into the room. They both stopped dead when they saw me alive in Jacob's arms. Edward ran over at vampire speed and spun me around.

"I was next door and I heard your thoughts, but I didn't think it was right until I could see you through Jacob's and now here you are!" He spun me around and then kissed my head. A millisecond later, Jacob had a vice grip around my waist signalling that there was no way in hell he was letting me go ever again. The pack and the Cullen's all came running through about a minute later. I was thrown into so many bone crushing hugs, I'm surprised I'm still in one piece. I was then placed back in Jacob's arms. We eventually got to be alone just the two of us. We hadn't said a word to each other since I woke up and we knew there words that needed to be said. We were together and that was all that mattered.

When we got back to La Push, I explained to everyone what actually happened. Emily started crying when I told her about the hill and our parents. I relayed there message to her. We sat and cried into each other for a good hour. I then realised the only people here were Jacob and Sam who were sitting patiently on the couch opposite waiting for us to finish our little hormonal reunion. I took Jacob by the hand and led him upstairs. I felt a pair of hands wrap around my waist and a pair of lips caressing my neck. I turned around and kissed him on the lips.

"I love you so much Jacob." I whispered in between kisses. He cupped my face and smiled.

"I love you too Cara, so much you will never understand how much." his lips slowly made there way back to mine. I pulled him over to my bed and lay next to him just staring at him. He broke my concentration by making silly faces at me. I leaned up and pecked him on the lips before snuggling into his chest. When we woke up in the morning Kim and Kristen were staring down at us.

"Morning?" I looked up at them like I was in trouble. They both tackled me with hugs, causing Jacob to fall off the bed. He grumbled something about never getting peace to sleep in this house. We all headed down to breakfast, and the rest of the pack was there. Little Claire came running up to me.

"Aunty Cara, I'm so glad your ok." She whispered in my ear. I thanked her and kissed her on the cheek before putting her down so she could run back to Quil.

When I went back up to my room, I noticed I had an unread message from Edward asking me to go visit him, he had to ask me something. Jacob offered to go with me and he would hang out with Emmett. When I say offer, I mean give me that look that says 'there is no way in hell your leaving my side'. When I got there I saw Bella's car was in the drive way. This caused Jacob to tense up. We could hear screaming coming from the house. Bella came storming out and headed straight for me.

"You stupid little girl! We were all happy until you came along. Why couldn't you have just stayed dead!" I could fell Jacob shaking beside me. I reached behind me and took his had, attempting to calm him down. Edward came out seconds later and he looked like he was going to kill her.

"Bella leave. You've done enough damage." Edward motioned for us to follow him into the house. When we were at the door Jacob turned to her.

"And your no longer welcome on the Rez." And with that, slammed the door in her face.

Edward and I were doing our usual. Dangling our feet out his big window.

"I can't believe how much danger I put you in Cara, I'm so sorry." Edward dropped his head. I bumped his shoulder.

"It's not your fault I smell so scrumptious." I tried to lighten the mood. He laughed slightly. "I'm sorry your fiancée was a psycho." I whispered to him, making him laugh again. We sat and watched the trees blow in the wind. I was trying to sort everything in my head and I could tell by the look on his face that Edward was trying to decipher all the thoughts that were running through it. When I thought if my parents, Edward looked down at me. He just nodded and looked back out the window.

When we were leaving Jacob took a slight detour, I looked over at him.

"J, where are we going?" He smiled over at me and took my hand.

"We my dear are FINALLY going on our first date."

* * *

_Hope you all liked it! Don't forget to let me know what you all think by taking those extra three seconds to leave a review :)_


	32. Chapter 32

_A big thanks to everyone who read and reviewed. Sadly this is the last chapter :( I have had so much fun writing this story, and if anyone wants me to write any other ones, let me know :)_

_Puckabrina Alee_

_Stargazer1364_

_HarryPotterFreak94_

_BookWormAndProudOfIt_

_GeorgiaGirl5_

_Ebony Hallow_

_EvilEyeBeads_

_xxSlytherinGirl101xx_

_Tron11_

_Ann-Marie-DiamondHeart-900_

* * *

_Chapter Thirty Two_

_Cara POV_

Jacob was silent the whole car journey. He kept a smile on his face and his hand in mine. I was blindfolded just before we got there.

"Jake, is this really necessary?" I asked him. I could just see him rolling his eyes at me.

"Yes, it is. Now relax, we just need to walk a little bit. Don't worry, I'll carry you." And with that, I was swept off my feet.

Jacob untied the blindfold , and when I saw where we were, I was shocked. I turned to him.

"I know that this meant so much to you after what happened in Italy." He leaned down and kissed my forehead. "And anything that you care about, I do." We were at the hill that my parents met and got married on. I felt him wrap his arms around me. I smiled up at him.

We sat and watched the sunset, content in each others arms.

"I love you." He whispered in my ear. I turned in his arms and looked him in the eye.

"I love you too." I whispered back. I leaned up and gave him a kiss. I rested my forehead on his. Jacob took my locket in his fingers and inspected it.

"My best work." He murmured. I took his face in my hands.

"Did you make my locket?" He nodded. I leaned up and kissed him again. "You are the greatest man alive."

It was late when we got back home. Jacob decided we were staying at his tonight. We were lying in bed when my phone rung. Jacob handed me it while I tried to untangle myself from him. It was Sam. I rolled my eyes and threw the phone to Jacob.

"For you." He grunted just before answering it.

"Sam, slo slow down. What do you mean a triple phasing? OK, Do you want me to phase? Right bye." I felt the cold air, telling me that Jacob had left the bed, then I felt a pair of lips on my forehead and a quiet 'Be back soon.'

About an hour later I felt a warm pair of arms wrap around my waist, and a nose nestled in my hair. I didn't have the strength to turn around and smile at him, so I squeezed his hand, before falling asleep.

One Year Later

I was walking down the aisle towards a very happy looking Jacob Black. I turned my head to see Edward sitting there smiling, with his arm around Annabelle. Edward and Bella split up and Bella moved back to Phoenix. While Edward was walking past the local music shop, he heard someone playing. He went in to have a look and BOOM! He fell in love with her.

I could see Addison and Emily were already down the aisle. Sam smiled down at me and made his way to stand next to Jacob. I stood next to Emily and smiled. My brother was standing there, shaking until he saw his bride walking down the aisle. Janelle looked a vision in white.

The rest of the wedding went off without a hitch.

Myself, Jacob, Emily, Sam, Seth, Addison and the Cullens had flown out to Scotland for the wedding. Stephen had asked Jacob to be his best man, which he accepted. This was my brothers way of saying that he accepts Jacob. I spent most of the reception trying to teach the guys how to Ceilidh dance. The funniest was me trying to dance with Emmett. I honestly think he was going to snap me. Jacob and I were currently slow dancing to my favourite song. He leant down to whisper in my ear.

"You are the most beautiful girl in the world." He kissed my head. I looked up at him and smiled.

"I love you." I leaned up and kissed him. He took my hand and we headed out side. We were up a Loch Lommond. Stephen and Janelle wanted to have a traditional Scottish wedding so we went to the most romantic place in the country. We were out by the water. Jacob stopped and looked at me. He took a box out of his pocket and got down on one knee. My eyes bulged out of my sockets.

"Cara, I know we're young, and I don't expect us to get married now, but this is a promise ring, to day that one day we will got married and I will officially be able to keep you to myself." I laughed at him.

"Yes, I agree to promise to marry you... Some day." He got up, slipped the ring on my finger and spun me around.

"You have no idea how happy you've made me." He leaned down to kiss me.

"I love you Jacob Black." I whispered to him.

"I love you Cara Wallace."

* * *

_Hey Hope you all liked the ending and again thank you for reading it, and if you want any other stories, let me know!_


	33. Chapter 33

Hey guys!

I was just think about re writing An Unreal Reunion, if you guys would be up for rereading it?

Let me know :)


End file.
